Days of Our Past
by Kiyamasho
Summary: REWRITE OF KIWI After spending her entire life running from the androids, Kiwi Briefs is determined to make a change. In her mind the only way she can do this is by following her brother, Trunks, into the past. When the past as they know it begins to unravel, will Kiwi and her brother be able to save the ones they love? Or will the androids' destructive ways prevail? COMPLETE
1. In the beginning

_Has it really been ten years since I joined ? On Saturday it will be! As a sort of anniversary gift to myself, I have under taken the task of rewriting one of my favorite stories,** Kiwi**. Once upon a time it was my most popular fanfic. I recently reread the original version and cringed. It was a story filled with Mary Sues, OC after OC, and who knows what else. I felt like this story deserved to be rewritten showing the improvement that I've made as a writer in the past ten years. For those of you interested the original story can still be found on my page._

_Please enjoy the new and improved story :)_

* * *

Goku nodded at the young man from the future who had come to save him. Satisfied that he had fulfilled his duty, Trunks tossed the small vile to the older Saiyan. "When you get the illness drink this. It'll help you get better."

Goku grinned. "It's purple; must be grape flavored."

Trunks turned to leave but stopped. "Goku please, watch over my mother."

"Your mother? Do I know her?"

Trunks couldn't help but grin. He hadn't planned to say who it was but revealing the secret would be worth it to see the reaction Goku could have. . "Yeah you know her," he said casually. He leaned over and whispered the name in Goku's ear.

"NOT EVEN!" Goku fell over.

The smile on Trunks' face slowly faded. "One last thing; please don't tell anyone who I am. It could result in me not being born." Goku nodded and after a moment of silence Trunks continued absently, "Well I got to go. Kiwi will kill me if she finds out I came without her."

"Kiwi? Is she your girlfriend?" Goku asked him curiously.

"Nope," Trunks said tiredly, "She's my sister."

* * *

"C'mon Trunks! You have to let me go with you!" Kiwi Briefs, the youngest child of Bulma, crossed her arms and glared at her older brother. "It's not fair you went last time and totally ditched me."

Trunks groaned and glanced over where his sister stood in the doorway of his room. Three years had passed since his first trip back in time and the time had come for him to return. As he had predicted his younger sister, Kiwi, had blown a gasket when she realized she had been left behind. Now that he was ready to return she was determined to come along.. "Kiwi, how many times do I have to tell you no? You have to stay here and protect mom from the androids."

Kiwi narrowed her eyes at her brother and said, "That's the biggest load of crap I've heard all day! You won't let me do that even when you're here."

Trunks opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted when Bulma walked in. The older woman, still beautiful despite the hardship of the past 16 years, had been doing some last minute tinkering on the time machine when she heard her two children bickering. She let out an exaggerated sigh when she saw the two of them. "What are you two arguing about this time?"

Her daughter replied hotly, "Trunks won't let me go with him to the past. I bet he's embarrassed because I'm not Saiyan."

Bulma blinked at her daughters words. Rarely did any of them bring much attention to the fact that Kiwi was adopted but clearly this was still something that bothered her daughter. Bulma rubbed a hand over her head and sighed. She really didn't want both of her kids traipsing around in the past but would it really make a difference keeping Kiwi here? Death was around no matter where they went. Turning to face her eldest child Bulma said softly, "Tell me Trunks, would it really be so horrible to take your sister with you?"

Trunks stared at his mom in disbelief. "Mom! I am not going to the past for some kind of joy ride! I'm going to help dad and Goku defeat the androids. It's going to be dangerous."

"Duh Trunks." Kiwi snapped. "There's danger all over the place. I can take care of myself. I just want to help out too." Her voice trailed off and Bulma looked at Trunks expectantly.

Finally the young man groaned and said, "Fine! I give up, you can come along but you have to promise me that you'll listen to everything I tell you to do."

Instantly Kiwi's face brightened. With a squeal she threw her arms around her older brother and hugged him tightly. "You won't be sorry you took me Trunks, I promise!"

* * *

"Are we almost there?"

Kiwi glanced at Trunks when he didn't reply and scowled when she saw the sullen expression on his face. Irritated she poked him in the side several times until he looked at her in exasperation. "Will you chill? We'll be there soon."

Silence filled the small inside of the time machine. They had started their journey early in the morning. Kiwi had expected the machine to take them their instantly; instead they had been chugging along slowly for almost two hours. Two hours of near silence, plenty of time for the young woman to think. She sighed and when Trunks glanced in her direction she said quietly, "Do you realize that if we really beat the androids there will be no need for Bulma to adopt me? It only happened because the Androids killed my parents." Kiwi paused and took in a shaky breath. "And even if I amborn, cuz we don't even know the circumstances of how my parents had me, I'll never grow up to meet you guys. I'd never meet Gohan…". Trunks' lips tightened. He had never thought of that, by killing the androids now they would really be changing how their world was. He slid an arm around Kiwi's shoulder and gave her a squeeze. She pissed him off but Trunks loved his sister as much as his mother. He couldn't imagine life without her in it. Trunks opened his mouth to speak but stopped when the AI of the Time Machine spoke in a mechanical tone. "_Landing, in 10…9…8…"_

With one last squeeze Trunks moved his hands to the controls and said, "Strap yourself in. We're about to land."

Kiwi rolled her eyes but smiled. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious."

"_3…2…1…Commence Landing…_"

* * *

"Kiwi? Wake up. KIWI!"

Kiwi forced her eyes open and saw Trunks stooping over her. With a groan she sat up and asked, "What the hell happened?"

He rolled his eyes and helped her to her feet. "I should have known better than to bring you; you passed out." Kiwi's face turned bright red and she brushed dirt off of her butt.

"I didn't pass out… I-I was just resting my eyes."

Ignoring her comment Trunks jerked his thumb northeast and stated calmly, "C'mon. I felt some elevated chi in that direction."

With a smile, Kiwi lifted into the air. "Well what are we waiting for?"

Trunks crossed his arms and said sternly, "For one, you cannot fly, you're too slow and this isn't a day for goofing off. I'll carry you."

"You are _not_ carrying meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Her words ended in a shriek as Trunks swept her into his arms and blasted off in the direction he had pointed. Not wanting to risk a fall, Kiwi looped her arm around her brother's neck and held on tight. She scowled slightly; draped in Trunks' arms wasn't how she had planned to meet the fabled Z fighters.

After half-an-hour Kiwi squinted and exclaimed, "Hey look! There are some people up ahead. Anyone you recognize?"

Trunks nodded. As they drew closer, everyone in the small group of people turned to stare at them. Kiwi could feel herself tremble slightly with excitement. Was that really Krillin there? And was that short man really Trunks' father Vegeta? Her eyes landed on a crazy looking old man who was staring at the group from behind a nearby rock formation. Who the hell was that? After Trunks set her down and began talking to the one who could only be Piccolo, Kiwi decided to talk to the old man. She jumped down from where they were standing and landed near him.

He looked startled at her appearance. Kiwi gave him a friendly smile and said, "Hey, why are you sitting back here when everyone else is over there?" The words were barely out of her mouth when the old man snarled and leaped for her.

Stepping aside, Kiwi neatly placed a roundhouse kick on his stomach, sending the man flying. Angry, she started forward but stopped when she heard Trunks shouting for someone to watch out. Her attention was pulled back to the old man as he screamed, "I spoke the truth when I said you have no chance. 17 and 18 will soon come for you!" He lifted his hands up and released a powerful chi blast.

Everything exploded. Rocks went flying and Kiwi felt herself go sailing through the air. She slammed against something hard and all the air left her lungs. Gasping for breath she struggled to speak. "Androids…he's going to get the androids…" She struggled to her feet and felt warm hands wrapping around her arms to help her stand Kiwi turned to thank the person who helped her and her body froze. "_G-Gohan_!"

* * *

Trunks set down Bulma, whom he had saved from getting smashed by rocks, and glanced around for Kiwi. Once again he cursed himself for bring his sister into such a dangerous environment. Relief flooded him when he saw her standing nearby. The relief melted into concern when Trunks realized that his sister had discovered Gohan. Growing up, Kiwi had always had an infatuation with the older man; when Gohan had died she had fallen into a deep depression. He took a step forward to go to her but noticed Vegeta lifting off.

Instantly Trunks forgot Kiwi and asked his father angrily, "Why didn't you save them? They're your wife and child!"

Vegeta smirked. "How I treat them is none of your concern boy. Furthermore your speaking to me hinders me." He turned to fly away but Trunks jumped in front of him.

"Stop! The androids are too powerful. If we don't wait for Goku-" he was cut off by Vegeta slamming his fist into his stomach.

"I am a Super Saiyan now! I don't need that idiotic Kakorot to help me." Vegeta snarled before shoving Trunks out of the way and flying off.

Meanwhile, Kiwi could only stare in shock at the little boy. He looked confused but finally smiled politely. "Yes my name is Gohan..." he paused to scratch the back of his head, "Who are you?"

Kiwi turned red. "M-my name is Kiwi." She glanced around and realized that Vegeta was flying away. She paled and cried out, "Oh no! Vegeta's going to mess up everything! I have to stop him. See ya later Gohan!" She leapt up into the air and began flying away.

"Kiwi!"

The young woman stopped and turned around seeing her brother speeding towards her like a mad man. She scowled. "What? We need to go after these guys." Trunks reached Kiwi and grabbed her hands. "Just hold on. Were you hurt?"He eyed his younger sister critically.

Kiwi turned pink and shook her head. Dryly she replied, "It's a little late for that isn't it?"

He in turn blushed. "Sorry about that. I'm going to go stop da…Vegeta from doing irreparable damage. I think you should stay here with Mom."

"In your dreams Trunks; I meant what I said about helping." Withdrawing her hands from his, she kissed him quickly on the cheek and dropped down to the ground. If Trunks was going to go after his father then she would follow in the direction of the crazy old man. Without looking back, she began running.

* * *

After ten minutes of running, Kiwi, could feel a cramp starting. Stopping to take a breather she thought idly**,**_ Trunks' visit the last time must of screwed history somehow. I don't remember hearing about an old man being involved with the androids. _A frown creased her forehead. _Unless that old man was Dr. Gero. But if that is him, how on earth was able to release such a powerful attack? _Vegeta and Trunks flew overhead causing the wind to whip Kiwi's long, dark hair around. A wave of sadness washed over her. _I should feel happy for Trunks not sad._ A small part of her ignored that comment and whispered, _why feel happy for him? You guys aren't even related. And because of him you'll never meet any of these people!_ Kiwi immediately scowled at herself. This entire mission was for the greater good, she had to just accept the facts and move on.

The prospect of running again didn't excite her. Reaching into a pouch at her side Kiwi pulled out a small capsule. Throwing it against the ground smoke blew out and a small hover scooter appeared. Without a second thought the young woman jumped on and continued on her way. After about ten miles Kiwi stopped when she noticed Piccolo and two other guys fly by. Maybe she should have asked Trunks to carry her; who knew where that old man was now. She was about to continue running when a cool hand clamped down over her mouth. Startled she tried to twist away from whoever it was but her eyelids slid closed as the energy seemed to seep out of her body. One thought passed grimly through her mind before she passed out. _Trunks is going to kill me. _

After what seemed like an eternity Kiwi's eyes opened. Blinking she moved her head and discovered she was in some sort of laboratory. Across the room were four coffin-like boxes. Two of them were open while the other two were closed. The fronts had small windows but Kiwi couldn't make out anything through them. A moment later she realized that her arms were bound to the arm rests of the chair she sat in. Her legs were in a similar situation. Immediately she began to pull against her bonds but a movement to her left captured her attention.

It was the old man, and now that Kiwi could see his face clearly, she recognized Dr. Gero from pictures she had seen in her mother's old science magazines. "Well, well, well. My prisoner has finally awakened! You're just in time to watch me activate 17 and 18." The crazy old man finished his statement by throwing his head back and letting out a bone chilling laugh. . He stopped laughing abruptly and turned his eyes back to Kiwi. "Now watch my sweet, watch as I activate the destruction of your precious Goku and friends."

Kiwi felt fear slither down her spine. "Don't do this Gero; You don't understand what those monsters will do once they're free!"

Dr. Gero ignored Kiwi's plea and walked up to the first container. Desperately Kiwi yanked her right arm up, concentrating her energy in the spot where she was restrained. The bond broke easily and without hesitating she pointed her hand at the doctor and sent a chi blast at him. Placing one hand on the button Dr. Gero smirked and lifted up his free hand. The energy from her attack was absorbed and he pushed the button.

Kiwi concentrated more chi into the bonds holding her and with effort they exploded. Kiwi immediately stood up but felt dizzy; the doctor had taken too much of her energy earlier. She could only watch in horror as the front of the container the Doctor had activated lifted upwards with a hiss. She collapsed into the chair as a familiar man stepped out of the box and with an icy voice said, "Good day Dr. Gero."

The male voice made Kiwi break out into a cold sweat. It was over, everything she and Trunks had worked for and sacrificed was for nothing. The Androids that could have been destroyed easily while they were inactive would be almost impossible to destroy while functioning. She groaned and both men turned to look at her. Tears filled Kiwi's eyes and she whispered, "It's over Gero. You've just released the death of us all."

17 looked amused at her words. "Is this little human girl going to be the next of your experiments Gero?"

"She is merely an inconvenience that will be eliminated at the proper time. Now, keep an eye on her while I activate 18."

Kiwi's eyes widened as 17 advanced towards her. She stood up and took a step backwards but the android was too fast. 17 snapped out his left arm and clamped a hand around her arm. With a smirk he said softly, "Don't even think about running."

Frozen, Kiwi watched as Dr. Gero reached out a gnarled looking hand and pressed a button on the front of the container containing Android 18The blonde woman stepped out of the box and said flatly, "Good morning Dr. Gero. I see you have mechanized yourself as well."

Gero nodded and said, "Yes. The two of you will activate for only a brief period of time." He paused to grab a remote and Kiwi shivered at the look the two androids exchanged with each other. Gero turned back towards them and continued. "Goku's pitiful friends will be here shortly. You are to kill this girl in front of them and then all but one, that person shall serve as messenger to that buffoon Goku." There was silence and he said in an irritated tone, "Do you understand?"

The two androids glanced at each other and smirked. "We understand."

At that moment a loud bang was heard at the door. Kiwi strained her ears and heard muffled voices. _Trunks!_ Hope restored her strength and Kiwi tried to pull away from the android. To her surprise 17 released her and rubbing the spot he had been holding Kiwi watched as the young man sauntered over to Dr. Gero. With a movement that was almost too fast to register 17 reached out and ripped the doctor's hand off.

"17 what the hell are you doing? Is this a sick joke?" The old man lifted his arm up and stared in shock at the wires that were now protruding from the end.

17 smirked and easily removed the controller that had been in the hand. Kiwi cried out as he crushed the metal and dropped the pieces to the floor. "I really don't feel like sleeping." He said with a smile.

Kiwi turned towards Dr. Gero and yelled. "This is all your fault! Now the world is doomed!" She reached out and slapped him hard across the face.

"How dare you put your hands on me?" He shoved her into the door.

Kiwi growled and powered up. She was going to show this bastard that he couldn't mess with a Briefs. As she pointed her hands towards him, the door behind her exploded. Pain flooded her body as she went flying forward. She crashed into something hard and as the smoke from the explosion cleared Kiwi realized that she had flown straight into 17's arms. She gaped up at him in fear as his hand touched her waist. Certain that he was going to rip her spleen out Kiwi grabbed onto his arm. "D-don't!"

Anything 17 would have said was stopped by a familiar voice yelling, "Get your hands off my sister you bastard!"

Twisting, Kiwi saw Trunks and the rest of the Z fighters just outside the gaping hole that used to be the entrance. "Trunks! It's about time you guys got here!" She yanked herself free from 17 and ran forward towards her brother. "Who the hell blasted the door open?"

Everyone glared pointedly at Vegeta.

Dr. Gero turned red in the face and screamed, "18! 17! There they are! Kill them now! What are you waiting for?"

17 ignored the old man and walked to another container that was closed and lying on the ground. "18 check this out."

The tall blonde yawned and said in a bored tone, "This had better be good."

Dr. Gero snarled out, "Don't you dare touch that! It's dangerous!"

"Shut your trap you old fool!" 17 finished the comment by swiftly kicking off the old man's head.

Every one gasped as the disembodied head rolled along the ground and stopped before Krillen. Kiwi's mouth dropped and the head began to speak, "Don't activate 16! He'll destroy everything. He's-" his voice was cut off by 17's foot.

"Now 18, why don't you release 16? After that the three off us can go annihilate Goku."

Kiwi felt the blood drain from her face. Another android? "Trunks…"

She was cut off by Trunks' outraged yell. "I won't allow you to bring another monster into this world!" Kiwi turned just in time to see Trunks throw a powerful chi blast. The world seemed to catch on fire and the young woman went skidding across the ground from the force of the attack.

"Kiwi!" Trunks' voice jarred Kiwi awake and with a moan she opened her eyes. She was lying flat on her back and the sky was all she could see. Sitting up, pieces of debris fell off of her. Kiwi slowly stood up and turned to glare at her brother who was floating nearby. He shrugged sheepishly and she shook her head and powered up. .

Before she could move someone kicked from behind, sending her flying. Kiwi crashed into the ground hitting her head hard. Dark spots dotted her vision and she lay there stunned for several moments. Weakly she said, "As soon as I stand up I'm going to kill whoever hit me."

She struggled into a seated position and her bravery failed her as 17 advanced forward with a smirk. "Oh really? I'd like to see that happen." Kiwi scrambled backwards away from the android. Her thoughts were so focused on escape that she missed Trunks' warning call. Her hand touched air and with wide eyes Kiwi tipped over the edge of the cliff

* * *

**And that is the end of the first chapter! Stay tuned next week for chapter two :)**


	2. Ginger Town

**Woot! It's a day early but who cares? Please enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

A pounding headache is what brought Kiwi back to life several hours later. "Ugh, my head." She opened her eyes and struggled to sit up. Thankfully she was in a bed that felt extremely comfortable instead of on the hard ground. She managed to sit up but instantly felt nauseous. Taking a deep breath she glanced around at her surroundings. The room she was in looked oddly familiar. Then it hit her. She was at Capsule Corps. It was strange how she could feel so at home in a room she had never technically been in before. Shoving off the blanket that covered her body, Kiwi swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She needed to find Trunks to discover what had happened after she blacked out. Forcing herself to move slowly the young woman stood and took a few shaky steps towards the door. .

At that moment the door opened and Trunks walked in, just in time to see Kiwi's legs fold underneath her. He was at her side instantly, an arm sliding around her waist and then lifting her up. As Trunks set her on the bed he pinched her arm gently "What's the matter with you? Can't you see you're too weak to be moving around?"

Kiwi rolled her eyes. "Get a grip. I was just trying to find you." She brushed some strands of hair out of her face and asked curiously, "So what are we doing here at C.C.? What happened with the androids?"

"You, ahem, fell off the cliff. Thankfully, the drop was only a couple of feet so you weren't hurt...too badly." Trunks replied as he sat beside her on the bed.

Kiwi scowled at her brother. "Oh really? I'm so happy that no thanks to you I survived."

Trunks pouted slightly, "Hey, I did what I could to help you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny chunk of something green. "Here, eat this." He held it out to his sister and looked at her expectantly.

Kiwi's eyes widened. "Is that a senzu bean?" she asked in a hushed tone as she lifted her hand up.

Trunks nodded and put it in her outstretched hand. "Yeah, I never thought I'd ever see one of these in my life."

Despite the fact that it was only a piece of the bean Kiwi instantly felt better after eating it. A sad smile flitted across her face. "Can you imagine what things would be like if these hadn't died out in our time?" Trunks nodded and when he glanced at his sister he was surprised to see her eyes filled with tears.

He reached out and brushed a hand across her cheek, "Hey, there's no need to look so sad. We did the best that we could."

"If we had these then maybe Gohan would still be alive." Kiwi replied, looking down.

Trunks slid his arm around his sister's shoulder and gave her a side hug. She leaned into him and the two siblings sat their quietly. Just as Kiwi was beginning to feel sleepy Bulma burst into the room. "Trunks!" she stopped short y when she saw the two teens. To the two sibling's horror Bulma winked at them. "Oh. I'm sorry; I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Trunks turned bright red and dropped his arm. "I-it's not what you think. She's, I-I-I…"

Kiwi's mouth dropped when she realized what Bulma, who despite being just a few years older was still her mother, was insinuating. "What! No way, Trunks is my brother!"

Immediately Bulma's expression changed to one of joy. "Oh wow! You mean I get to have a daughter too? That's great!" She grabbed Kiwi's hands and continued gleefully, "So who's your dad? Vegeta?" Bulma paused, her expression becoming one of alarm. "Oh no, don't tell me that Yamcha is your dad."

"Ah…I can't say." Kiwi replied with a shrug.

Bulma nodded sagely. "Oh right, can't mess too much with the time stream."

Trunks, still looking a bit disgusted, said, "Is everyone ready to head out now?"

At Kiwi's curious expression Bulma explained, "We were going to visit Goku. You're coming aren't you?"

* * *

Half an hour later Kiwi sat in a plane with people she barely knew. Trunks was on the phone with Bulma, who, at the last minute, had to stay at CC. Gohan and his mother, Chi Chi, were sitting quietly next to each other. The last time Kiwi had seen the older woman in her time had been when Gohan died. Kiwi quickly averted her eyes away from her. Thoughts of Gohan were more painful here with so many reminders of his death. Idly Kiwi turned her gaze to her left and found Krillin, who had stayed with the small group, studying her.

"So you're Kiwi right?"

Kiwi turned red when Chichi and Gohan turned to look at her. Rubbing the back of her head she replied, "Yeah that's me."

. "How do you know Trunks?" continued Krillin curiously.

Kiwi smiled slightly. "I'm Trunks' younger sister."

Krillin laughed. "I'm surprised Bulma named you after fruit instead of going with something more traditional like Bra."

"Well I'm not Bulma's biological daughter," explained Kiwi. "The androids killed my parents and Bulma adopted me shortly after."

The three listening winced and offered murmured apologies. Krillin said, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It must be hard to lose a loved one." Gohan added sympathetically..

Kiwi looked at him and felt herself being drawn back into old memories."Yeah…"

**Flashback**

"Gohan! You're home." Kiwi, who had been pouting in her room, beamed when she saw the demi saiyan standing in her door way. She threw herself off her bed and onto the man before he had a chance to blink. Gohan laughed and gave her a tight hug before gently pulling away.

Leaning against the door frame he said easily "Of course I came back. You and your mom are two of my favorite people."

Kiwi' brow wrinkled. "I'm always scared when you and Trunks leave to find the androids." She confessed. "What if you two never come back? Then mom and I will be by ourselves."

Gohan's face softened and he reached out with his hand and tweaked the end of Kiwi's nose. "Don't worry about the kinda stuff kiddo."

"I am not a kid!" Kiwi protested, folding her arms across her chest. "I'll be 15 in a few weeks."

The two of them talked for a few more minutes until Kiwi yawned. Gohan immediately looked guilty. "Sorry, I just wanted to tell you goodnight. I'm going to visit my mom for a few days."

Kiwi's face fell. "You're leaving so soon?"

"I'm afraid so." Gohan laughed. "But don't worry, I'll be back soon." He gave her a pat on the head and left the room.

The room felt cold and empty now without his presence. Kiwi climbed into bed and sighed deeply. Under her breath she whispered, "I like you a whole lot Gohan. Don't go and get yourself killed."

Unknown to the young woman, Gohan, who had paused outside her door to search his pockets for something, heard the whole thing.

**End of flashback**

"Kiwi!" Trunks' voice jarred Kiwi out of her thoughts and she jumped nearly a foot off the chair.

"Kami, Trunks! You scared ten years off my life! "

Trunks rolled his eyes. "I called your name three times." He held out a photograph to her. "Here check this out."

Kiwi took the picture from him and gasped as she saw what it was. "Hey! That's the time machine. Why does it look so old in this? Don't you have it in the capsule?"

Trunks nodded grimly. "Yeah, I have it right here. C'mon, we're going to meet Mom there to check things out."

Trunks helped Kiwi to her feet and the two teens made their way to the back of the plane.

"I'm going too!" Gohan leaped to his feet and ran after them.

Immediately Chichi exclaimed, "Gohan, get back here now! It's too dangerous… Gohan!"

It was too late. They were already gone.

* * *

"Have the androids really messed up your world?" Gohan asked curiously.

Kiwi's lips pressed tightly together as she allowed her brother to explain things to the overly curious demi saiyan. Gohan, she thought, was just a little too curious for her liking. The three of them flew side by side as they made their way to where Bulma waited. Kiwi did her best to keep Trunks between her and Gohan. No offense to the kid but seeing him only reminded her of what she had lost. She had fallen deeply in love with the Future Gohan at the tender age of 13.

For the better part of a year Kiwi had pinned after the older man dreaming of the day when she would be grown up enough for him to notice her. That day had never come. Instead, shortly before her 15th birthday, Gohan had been killed by the androids. In the four years that had passed since then, Kiwi had never let go of her first love. Seeing him now, young, innocent and alive broke her heart. She sighed; it was past time that she moved forward with her life. .

Brushing some hair out of her face, Kiwi noticed a collection of buildings. Squinting she could see a sign near the highway leading into the city.

"Hey Trunks, isn't that Ginger Town?" Kiwi felt anxiety twist her stomach into knots. . Trunks shrugged. "It might be. Why do you want to know?"

Before Kiwi could reply, Gohan yelled out. "Look there's the Time Machine! Oh and there's Bulma; I'll go flag her down." He veered to the right and the two siblings landed on the ground before what was clearly a very beat up version of their Time Machine.

Trunks opened his mouth to speak but was overpowered by Bulma's voice from behind them. "Trunks! Honey, it's me; your mother! What's this? I don't get hellos anymore?"

Trunks blushed from embarrassment and went to greet Bulma while Kiwi giggled. The giggle turned into a squeak as Bulma walked up to her and hugged her tightly. "Don't think I forgot about you missy. Now, what do we have here?" Bulma turned to the Time Machine and planted her fists on her hip.

Kiwi walked over to the Time Machine and wrinkled her nose as she saw how rusty it looked. Gingerly she wiped some grime off the side revealing the words Hope scrawled in large block letters. Just under it was a frowning stick figure.

"Well, this is our machine. See? I remember Trunks writing that and I drew that when he got home."

Bulma laughed softly as Trunks made a face and shook his head. Gohan went around the machine and said "Hey look! It's been melted from the inside." The others moved to where he was and found Gohan poking his head into a large hole in the glass dome.

Kiwi rubbed the back of her head and felt her attention drifting off as Trunks and Bulma began to theorize on how this machine had appeared. She glanced in the direction of Ginger Town and bit her lip. With some hesitation she lifted up into the air. "Hey guys, I'm going to head into that town we passed to pick up some food. I'll uh, meet up with you later."

Without waiting for a response Kiwi flew off.

* * *

It took Kiwi ten minutes to fly to Ginger Town. She had taken that time to steel her nerves for what was ahead. A sighting of her mother. When she had been little her mother had mentioned several times that before the Androids she had lived in Ginger Town. Kiwi landed in an alley way and bit her bottom lip. She didn't need to talk to her mom; she just wanted to see her. To see if she was happy. Kiwi pressed her damp palms against her thighs and took a deep breath before moving out of the alley.

Almost immediately she felt that something was wrong. Kiwi looked around and was confused by the sight of clothing strewn around all over the place. And not just random items, each pile contained the full makings of an outfit. Pursing her lips Kiwi brushed hair back from her face and tried to remember if her mother had ever mentioned a festival involving clothes. For thirty minutes Kiwi wandered around, fear filling her as she realized that there was no one in the city.

Feeling cold Kiwi rubbed her arms. If her mother had been here when this happened…Tears pricked her eyes. The short life she had had before meeting Bulma had been difficult, her mother had been miserable before dying at 17's hands. If she had died now…

**Flashback**

"You'll see Kiwi, as soon as I get rid of you, I'll go back to Ginger Town and start over. You won't be there to harass me every five minutes and that man who called himself my husband is finally gone." The young woman directed her words to the small child stumbling beside her as they walked at a fast pace in the direction that screams were coming from.

The little girl, Kiwi, looked up at her mom and felt frightened. In the short years of her life Kiwi had often seen her mother looking morose or angry but this was the first time Kiwi had seen the crazed look on her mother's face. The fear overwhelmed her and she stopped walking and started crying. Her mom looked down at her and scowled. Angrily, she grabbed Kiwi's tiny hand in hers and yanked her forward; ignoring the wails coming from her small daughter.

Through tears, Kiwi saw that they reached the monsters that filled many of her dreams. She let out a thin wail as her mother picked her up roughly and screamed, "YOU! Take this thing away from me!" The androids, who had been fighting a boy several years older than Kiwi, loved over in the two female's direction with amusement. Gohan, 16 years old, was shocked to see a woman offering her daughter to the androids. "Take her!" The woman pleaded again. She stumbled forward and tossed her daughter at 17.

The android caught the girl out of reflex and said coldly, "Are you crazy woman? Throwing your daughter at me like she was some kind of rag doll?"

The woman laughed hysterically. "Ha! You think I care? I hate that thing! Kill her for all I care; I just want to be free."

Kiwi immediately began shrieking."Mama! Mama! Don't leave me here! Mama!" She struggled against the monster, reaching short arms out for the woman who called herself mom. Kiwi burst into tears when her mother merely turned and walked away.

"17, will you just kill the brat and get it over with?"18's voice was like ice.

17 frowned down at the crying child in his arms and sneered, "That woman actually thinks I would listen to her?" He lifted his hand and sent a chi blast at the woman.

She died instantly. Seeing his chance Gohan leaped up and slammed his foot into the android's face. Surprised he dropped the girl into Gohan's waiting arms. "Thanks! I'll be seeing you guys around." He was gone before either of the androids could react.

**End on Flashback**

Kiwi brushed the tears from her eyes at her last memories of her mother. Only one other day matched that one for terribleness; the day Gohan died. More tears fell from her eyes but Kiwi's pity party was interrupted but the sound of gunshots. For a moment she stood there stunned but realizing that this meant someone in the town was still alive she ran in the direction the shots had come from. She stopped short when she found only more clothing and what appeared to be a television camcorder on the floor.

"Help…me…" Kiwi turned and saw a man lying down on the ground. To her surprise and dismay his flesh began to hang around his bones and his voice became Softer. "P-pleas…" then to her utter horror he melted away into nothing.

"Hehehe… surprised? Don't be. You're next." Kiwi barely had time to dodge the green thing that came at her.

Angrily she turned in the direction it had come from and discovered a tall green insect like person. The thing studied her for a moment before saying, "Hmmm…you seem familiar. I can sense that you are stronger than the other humans in this pitiful town." The area that comprised his mouth twisted into a smile. "I shall enjoy sucking the life out of you."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but you aren't going to kill me any time soon!" Kiwi jumped up and roundhouse kicked the creature in its face. Caught off guard, he went flying backwards.

Slipping into a defensive pose, Kiwi growled, "Who are you and what did you do these people?"

The thing laughed as he stood. "Since you're going to die in a moment I shall indulge your curiosity. I am Cell, a biological android created by Dr. Gero. I came here from the future to search for the Androids 17 and 18."

Kiwi's mouth dropped. "How did you get here from the future? There's only one time machine!"

An evil hiss-like laugh slipped from the creature's lips. "I stole it of course; after I killed the fool who owned it." At Kiwi's horrified gasp a light of recognition crossed Cell's face. . "I recognize you now. Just before I stole the time machine you came running out of a house nearby. There was a little girl hoisted on your hip. Ah yes…it was a pleasure killing the three of you. The energy you supplied me with was delicious. Since you no longer have a future, allow me to have your energy." His tail whipped forward, the sharp point aimed at Kiwi's throat.

Barely dodging the attack Kiwi lifted up her arms and released twin balls of energy at Cell. To her dismay he knocked them right back at her. There was no time to dodge. The chi blasts hit her hard and she was sent flying backwards. Her body went through the side of a building and she didn't stop moving until she hit a mirror in a men's bathroom. Lying amidst the broken glass, her body screaming with pain, Kiwi thought dimly, _Is it me or am I getting knocked around quite a bit? _

Kiwi struggled to get up but the movement caused darkness to tinge the edges of her vision. Her eyes fluttered close in defeat. After a moment, something caressed her cheek and Kiwi forced her eyes back open. Everything was bright; everything except for the dark figure of a man kneeling over her. Although she couldn't see his face Kiwi could tell he was smiling. _You have to wake up. _

His voice filled her mind and for a moment Kiwi was frightened. As he touched her face again the fear melted away and she felt oddly comforted. She reached up and her hand connected with air. "Trunks?"

The person ignored her question. Firmly, they said _You have to wake up Kiwi. _ She felt a hand brush hers and, after a moment's hesitation, Kiwi grasped their hand and felt herself being pulled up. It was like she was flying. Upwards she went until the light faded away and the warmth of the other person's hand disappeared.

* * *

Kiwi woke up with a loud gasp. Her arm was outstretched, her hand curled as if she had been holding something. Whatever had happened had brought her back. Slowly Kiwi's arm lowered and she sat up. She felt woozy still but nowhere as bad as before. She glanced around and realized that she was still in the building sitting on a pile of glass. Small cuts peppered her arms but Kiwi ignored them. Something dripped down her face and reaching up with her hand she discovered a larger cut on her forehead. With a wince Kiwi stood up and gingerly began the walk back outside. Her ribs ached but she forced the pain away.

As Kiwi limped back towards were she had left Cell she heard a familiar voice laugh. "The pathetic human girl? You are too late. Her energy already flows through my veins. BWHAHAHAHA!"

Kiwi rounded a corner and found Piccolo standing before a triumphant looking Cell. Piccolo growled angrily but before he could speak Kiwi croaked out, "Cell, didn't Gero ever teach you about lying?"

Cell turned around, his green skin flushing purple. "What! You're supposed to be dead; I knocked you through that building!"

Kiwi smiled grimly. Steadying herself on the building she stood beside she said, "I guess this pathetic human girl is stronger than she looks." She turned her face towards Piccolo and continued weakly, "Watch out for his tail. He stabs it into people and sucks them dry." Her senses picked up a familiar chi. Breathing a sigh of relief Kiwi allowed herself to slide to the floor. _Thank Kami_ she thought, leaning her head against the building. Her eyes closed. Trunks was here.

* * *

**It seems to me that Kiwi kinda sucks at keeping her eyes open in these situations hahaha. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this latest update! Leave a review!**

**Just wanna take a moment to promote two other fanfics! If you're a fan the Justice League I highly encourage you to check out my other fanfic _Fates Intertwined_. **

**If you're more of a Kingdom Hearts type person then head on over to Puja723's page and give _Unbreakable Connection_ a read. **

**There! Now you guys have plenty to read and review while you wait for the next update of Days of our Past :)**


	3. New Friends and Revelations

**Welcome to the third chapter! If you had a look ahead at the original story called Kiwi, you'll see that this used to be chapters 5 and 6. You'll also notice that I made some major changes. **

**Please enjoy this newest chapter!**

* * *

Kiwi's eyes popped open as someone touched her shoulder. Without thinking she swung her arm out and hit whoever it was on the side of the face. Pain lanced through her body but she ignored it and scrabbled to her feet. No way was she letting Cell take her down without a fight. She powered up but her chi seemed to sputter out and all she could release was a weak chi blast…that hit Gohan squarely in the face.

"Kiwi!" Trunks' outraged squawk came from beside her but Kiwi could only gape in horror at Gohan. The young kid had blackened marks on his face from where her chi had hit him.

"…Gohan! I am so sorry! Are you hurt?" Kiwi stumbled forward and touched his face.

Gohan chuckled nervously and rubbed the marks off with the back of his hand. "Ummm…Not really, they were kinda weak." He smiled sheepishly. "Your punch hurt more."

Kiwi breathed a sigh of relief when his hand dropped revealing unmarked skin. "Thank Kami. I don't normally react that way but I thought you were Cell…you guys saw him right? Big green bug like thing? "

"We saw him," Trunks replied grimly. "Both he and Piccolo are gone now. Gohan and I are going to follow but I need to get you home first. You're a mess."

Immediately Kiwi wanted to protest but she couldn't deny that in this situation Trunks was right. Her face was most likely covered in dried blood, her clothes were wreaked, and she still felt weak. She nodded and said reluctantly, "Alright…I guess I can help Mom out with whatever she's got going on over there. I don't need you take me though, I can fly by myself."

"You're too weak to fly on your own!" Trunks said sharply. "I don't need you passing out over a town and killing yourself and whoever you land on." He looked irritated but the look eased away. "Oh, you can use your hover scooter."

Kiwi winced. She had forgotten about looking for that after Gero had sidelined her. It was probably moldering in those mountains still. Trunks grinned and tossed her a capsule. Surprised Kiwi threw it down and when the smoke cleared she let out a cry of surprise. "My hover scooter! How did you know it was missing?"

"My big brother senses tingled." Trunks said teasingly. As Kiwi grabbed the handles and stepped onto the board he continued in a more serious tone, "Will you be able to make it back to C.C. that thing?"

Kiwi nodded. "Hey…be careful with that Cell guy…He's the one that brought the other time machine here." She briefly explained to them what she had learned from the creature and both Gohan and Trunks looked stunned.

"We won't let him hurt anyone else!" Gohan said determinedly.

Trunks looked weary. "My coming here…it's really screwed things up hasn't it?"

It took several moments for Kiwi to answer. She looked around at the scattered clothes on the ground and knew deep down that one of the piles belonged to her mother. If they hadn't come here none of this would have happened but the Androids would destroy the world. Kiwi forced herself to smile and shrug. "Don't sweat it Trunks. We're doing what we have to do." With only a slight hesitation she stepped off the board and wrapped her arms around her brother. He hugged her back and after a few moments he pulled away.

"Alright enough of the sentiments, we got to get out of here." Trunks helped her back onto scooter. "Be careful Kiwi."

* * *

"There. Is that too tight?" Bulma finished tying the last of the bandages around Kiwi's chest and eyed them critically.

"No that's perfect. Thanks a lot Mom."

The blue haired woman laughed and began putting the first aid materials away. "Don't thank me. Thank Vegeta for getting hurt so many times."

Kiwi smiled. "Yeah…" With a groan she slid off the exam table she had been sitting on and dressed in the clothes Bulma had provided for her. When she had come from the future she had been wearing a similar outfit to Trunks, only instead of pants she had had on a short skirt with spandex shorts beneath them. Now, thanks to Bulma, she was wearing a bright pink pair of leggings with a lime green tank dress to cover the rest of her body. The only parts of the outfit Kiwi was genuinely ok with were the small black flats on her feet and the dark cardigan she wore over everything. Yawning, she rubbed a hand through her hair and said tiredly, "I think I'll go take a nap now. I'll see you in couple of hours."

"K-kiwi?" Bulma's nervous voice stopped Kiwi. She had never heard her mom sound like that. The dark haired girl turned around and saw the other woman staring at her apprehensively.

"What's wrong Mom?"

Bulma's voice was soft. "You mentioned earlier that you're 19…that's the same age as Trunks, er the future one."

"Uh, Yeah. We'll be 20 later this year." Kiwi replied, not sure exactly where her mom was headed with this.

Running a hand through her hair Bulma continued uneasily, "Well then shouldn't I have had twins?"

"Oh…" Kiwi paled, inwardly cursing herself. She should have never told Bulma her age. She considered giving an excuse but what was the point? Bulma was the smartest woman alive; she would get her answer with or without Kiwi's help. Slowly Kiwi said, "I'm…not your biological daughter. The future you…adopted me."

Bulma's face brightened. "Oh really? That's great! I know you're not supposed to really give this kind of information but do you mind telling me when? I don't want to accidentally not adopt you." She looked worried and Kiwi felt a hysterical giggle bubble within her.

She clapped a hand over her mouth but it was too late. The laughter spilled out and filled the small room. Bulma watched stunned as the younger woman doubled over in laughter, gasping for breath. Tears began streaming down Kiwi and the laughter turned into sobbing. Instantly Bulma was beside her. Kiwi clung to her mother and cried.

When the tears subsided Bulma led her over to a pair of chairs against the wall. Once they were seated she brushed fingers across Kiwi's tearstained cheeks and asked gently, "What's wrong?"

Fighting the urge to dissolve again into tears Kiwi poured out the story of her mother and Ginger Town. "So you see? You'll never get a chance. I was going to grow up with my real family but now not even that's going to happen." She paused, tears filling her eyes. "Trunks is only a few months older than me. That means one of those clothing piles is mine."

Bulma gasped softly before hugging the younger girl to her once again. Kiwi whispered, "One of the reasons I came to the past was to see if my mom was ok." At her mother's curious expression, Kiwi explained, "Your future self took me in when I was around four years old. When I got older and started asking question about my real family she did some research and discovered that my mother had a history of mental instability. When the androids came and destroyed everything my mother could no longer get the medication she needed…" she finished with a shrug.

"That's…Oh Kiwi I'm so sorry." Bulma looked stricken.

Kiwi sighed and said wearily, "This is why Trunks and I are here…to stop this from happening."

A throat cleared and both Bulma and Kiwi looked over to see Gohan. Feeling embarrassed Kiwi swiped at her cheeks to dry them. .

Gohan rubbed the back of his head and asked awkwardly, "Ummm…Bulma, Kiwi, is everything alright?"

"Every thing's great Gohan; Mom and I were just having girl talk." Kiwi replied brightly.

The two women stood up and Bulma asked curiously, "What are you doing here bud? Weren't you with everyone else?"

Gohan gave an uncharacteristic scowl. "After Kiwi left we got sidetracked taking care of something and by the time we caught up with the others, my mom showed up. She told me I couldn't go with Trunks and Krillin to go check Dr. Gero's lab to see if they could find Cell." He shrugged. "So I came here."

Kiwi giggled. "Well why don't you go outside with me and I'll show you something cool." She draped her arm over his shoulder and looked at Bulma. "You gonna come too?"

Bulma shook her head. "No, you two go on ahead, I've got to work to do. I'll see you kids later." She gave them a smile and disappeared into her lab.

A few moments later Gohan and Kiwi were outside seated beneath a large tree. Kiwi reached into the pocket of her cardigan and pulled out a small capsule case. Opening it she pulled out a capsule and handed it to the child. "This is a training mechanism that my mom helped me make when I was younger. I just upgraded it recently; would you like to use it?" Gohan nodded.

"Uh…sure." Gohan decapsolized it and was surprised to see it was nothing more than a box. He opened and discovered what looked to be a pair of sunglass, some headphones, gloves and boots."How does it work?"

Kiwi took the items from the box and said, "Here, I'll help you put them on." As she started pulling off one of his shoes she explained, "If you put these on together it becomes like a kind of virtual reality that only you can see. Here, the sunglasses are for the lens. The gloves allow you to hit back at your opponent. The boots are so you can kick and fly. And the headphones are so you can hear everything that you opponent says."

About twenty seconds later Gohan was fighting against a virtual Vegeta. Kiwi watched him and felt sad. Growing up, one of her favorite things to do had been watching Gohan train. At first it had been because he had saved her, and anything he did was awe inspiring. Then that awe had transformed into love. Now, watching this past version of Gohan, Kiwi could catch glimpses of the man he could have been. After all, the Gohan she loved would never exist in this time; all the horrors and battles he had faced would no longer be around to shape him.

Starting to feel depressed Kiwi stood up wincing and made her way back inside. The first thing she came across was a nice looking leather couch. With a sigh of relief she sank into the soft leather and shifted so that she was on her side. Sadly she thought, _Man am I pathetic. Trunks is here fighting his butt off and all I can do is pine over Gohan and lie here like I'm dead on top of a couch. A very comfortable one I might add…_ She drifted off into sleep.

_Hands buried themselves in Kiwi's hair and tugged her head back. She gasped but the sound was smothered by the man's mouth covering hers. Immediately Kiwi's arms wound around his neck and she pulled herself closer to him. Their fervor for each other increased and without Kiwi noticing they were naked and writhing on a bed. His hands stroked down her body and she felt the first waves of a release a voice snapped, "_Who are you?"

Kiwi blinked awake and found a teenage girl scowling down at her. The girl huffed and tapped her foot against the ground. "Hello! Who are you?"

Kiwi sat up and returned the scowl. "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm Kiwi. Who the heck are you?"

The girl relaxed slightly and offered a smile that was familiar. Sticking out her hand she said, "My name's Sumiko, I'm Gohan's older sister. Do you have another one of those things he's using? I wanna try it out!"

"What! You aren't Gohan's sister! Gohan doesn't have a sister!" Kiwi couldn't stop the words from tumbling out. She had known Gohan her whole life and never once had she seen a Sumiko.

Sumiko's bottom lip jutted out. "I am too Gohan's sister! If you don't let me try out that training thing I'm gonna tell Bulma a stinky hobo is sleeping on her couch."

"That stinky hobo," said Bulma from across the room "is my daughter, Sumiko. So be nice."

Both Kiwi and Sumiko turned to look at the Bulma. She grinned at Sumiko's incredulous look and continued, "A lot of stuff has happened while you've been gone visiting your Grandpa." She paused to raise an eyebrow, "Have you seen your mother yet?"

Immediately Sumiko looked guilty. "Well…not yet. I was watching TV with Gramps when I saw all the android stuff was starting up so I started home until I realized Gohan was _here_ and not over there."

As Sumiko and Bulma continued to talk, Kiwi lay back and closed her eyes. She could figure out who Sumiko was when she woke up, Just as she started to drift off a loud beeping filled the room. As much as Kiwi wanted to ignore it she couldn't. Forcing her eyes back open she lifted her arm to look at the watch that was around her wrist. The display was flashing wildly. Growling very much like a saiyan she pressed a button on the side and snapped, "What is it Trunks?" The display wavered for a moment before revealing Trunks.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "There's no need to bite my hea…oh Hi." The last part was directed towards Sumiko who had crouched down beside Kiwi to peer at her watch. Sumiko's face turned bright red as she stuttered out a hello. Trunks grinned slightly as he continued." Look I need you to come on up and join me at Kami's tower. Dad and I are planning on entering the hyperbolic time chamber."

Kiwi frowned. "What's a hyperbolic time chamber?"

"It's a room up on Kami's Tower where one year passes in just a day!" Sumiko said excitedly. "Piccolo told me about it awhile ago. Wow that's so cool, I want to go!"

Kiwi disconnected the call and with a groan sat up. She looked over at Bulma who was nibbling on her bottom lip. The blue haired woman smiled weakly. "Why don't you go ahead with Sumiko and Gohan? I need to get Baby Trunks ready."

Kiwi nodded and stood up stiffly from the couch. "Alright. Go get your brother Sumiko." Eager to be on her way Sumiko was out the door before the words had left Kiwi's mouth. The older girl could only shake her head in amusement.

* * *

Trunks was nervous. Not so much because he would be entering the fabled chamber, but nervous about the fact that it would be with his father. So far, Vegeta had totally ignored him. Trunks ran a hand through his short purple hair…he half wished that it could be Kiwi going with him. He sighed at the thought of his sister; with her dark bangs framing the sides of her face, a curvy body, and green eyes that filled men with dreams, she was often mistaken for Trunks' girlfriend. Vegeta had already made a snide comment but the purple haired teen had chosen to ignore it. Trunks shook his head at the thought of Kiwi and him ever being together in _that_ way. There was no denying that Kiwi was smoking but Trunks had never seen her as anything but a sister.

**Flashback**

"_Mom! Have you seen Kiwi? She promised to lend me her scooter. 14-year-old Trunks waited silently for his mother's reply. _

_Bulma, who had been working on her latest time machine prototype, shrugged a thin shoulder. "I think she's on the roof." _

_Trunks gave her a quick thank and rushed up the stairs. When he reached the roof he heard Kiwi's giggles and stopped short. He thought disgustedly, _I bet she's up here with one of her loser friends. This will be the perfect time to scare the crap out of them. _He slowly walked forward and suppressed his chi. A moment later he was standing stock still with his mouth wide open._

_She was there alright, but not with one of her friends. She was there with…Gohan. And that wasn't what upset him it was what they were doing. Gohan had his arm around her and was placing feathery kisses on her face. Instantly anger boiled within Trunks. How could Gohan be taking advantage of his sister like this? _

_Trunks heard Kiwi speak but he was so overcome with anger at his close friend and mentor he powered up and threw himself forward. Instead of connecting with Gohan's back, Trunks seemed to sail right through his body and found himself falling off the edge of the roof. _

_He stopped himself, and flew back up, and glared at the young couple only to find himself staring at a horrified looking Kiwi. Gohan was gone. "Where is he?" Trunks demanded. _

_Kiwi blushed and snapped, "Gohan was never here stupid! He's visiting his mom." _

"_But I saw him sitting there! He was kissing you!" Trunks said looking confused. _

_If possible Kiwi turned an even brighter red. Her green eyes snapped in anger but seeing that Trunks was just as angry, she sighed in defeat and held up a small circular disk. Pressing a button, a life sized, holographic Gohan appeared. Grudgingly Kiwi explained that she had made it based off of some old plans she had found in their mother's laboratory. _

"_You had better not tell Gohan about this Trunks…Or I swear to Kami, I'll kill you! And then you'll really get to meet your dad!" _

**End Flashback**

Trunks shook his head slightly and thought, _I can't believe I forgot how big of a crush Kiwi had on Gohan. _It had been perfect teasing material. Unfortunately, a week later, Gohan had been killed. After that Trunks had stopped teasing his sister, who had fallen into a depression.

A familiar voice snapped Trunks out of his thoughts. "Sumiko, that is _not_ okay. That's disgusting." He turned around and watched as Kiwi landed on the tower platform with a giggling teenage girl, and a smiling Gohan. Gohan immediately went over to where his father stood chatting amiably with Mr. Popo but Kiwi walked over towards him with the girl.

The girl noticed him and immediately blushed. Trunks bit back his grin as the suddenly shy girl hung back. Kiwi paused to propel her forward. "Trunks, this is Sumiko, she's Gohan's older sister."

The words sent a wave of shock through Trunks but he kept it hidden behind a smile. Shaking Sumiko's hand he said, "Sumiko? That's a pretty name."

Sumiko shrugged nonchalantly but her face reddened once more. "T-Thanks. My dad wanted to name me Galina but Mom put her foot down and said she wanted something more traditional."

Trunks nodded but didn't reply as Goku called out to his daughter. As she flew over to her father, the young man grabbed his sister by the hand and drew her over by one of the columns where they would have some privacy.

"Goku has a daughter? Are you sure that's what she is?" Trunks asked softly.

Kiwi nodded and responded in a low voice, "I'm positive. I'm not sure where she is in our time…but apparently she's a very real person here in the past…" They mulled over this for a few moments before Kiwi placed her hand on his arm and gave him a concerned look. "Why on earth are you going into the Chamber? And with Vegeta of all people! He doesn't exactly seem like the greatest person to be stuck with for a year."

Trunks "I-I'm sure I'll be fine. But this is something I have to do; we need to become as strong as possible to defeat these androids and this is the best way."

The stood there in silence before an aggravated Vegeta, who stood on the other side of the column, ground out, "Where is that brat?"

"Looks like daddy is calling you." Kiwi said teasingly as she put her arms around her brother and gave him a quick, but tight, hug. "Be safe ok?"

Trunks hugged his sister back. "I'll do my best." He pulled away and the two of them made their way back to the group of Z fighters. Kiwi crossed her arms as she watched her brother and his father walk into the room. The door shut behind them and, as the countdown began, a sense of apprehension settled over her.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I am really loving Sumiko, she makes me laugh! Come back next week for chapter four! And don't forget to leave a review. Those really make my day!**


	4. Flashback

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Kiwi. It's shorter than the other chapters but don't worry; after this things start to heat up! **

* * *

The next several hours passed slowly. Bulma arrived and while she talked with the Z Fighters, Kiwi took over watching Baby Trunks. He really was an adorable baby, Kiwi thought as she held the child in her arms. She laughed softly as Baby Trunks smacked his hands on her cheeks. "What's the matter Trunks? Annoyed that you're tinier than me?"

Baby Trunks responded by drooling all over his fist. As Kiwi wiped his hand clean, Sumiko wandered over and sat down beside her. Poking Baby Trunks softly in the side she asked curiously, "So this chubby baby here is that hottie inside the chamber?"

Kiwi burst out laughing causing several of the others to turn in her direction. Sumiko glared at her. "What's so funny?"

"You are." Kiwi chuckled. "You think Trunks is a hottie? You poor kid."

Sumiko stuck her tongue out. "I'm not a kid!" she replied hotly. "I'm almost 14! I can like someone."

The laughter faded from Kiwi's eyes. "Almost 14 huh?" she hesitated for a moment before continuing softly, "I used to have a crush on someone older than me when I was that age too."

"Really?" asked Sumiko, her eyes widening.

Kiwi nodded. "Yup, He was my hero and I thought there could be no one better on all the earth."

Sumiko pulled her knees up and rested her head on her knees. "If you love him so much then why do you look so sad?"

Baby Trunks cooed softly and Kiwi felt tears prick her eyes. Forcing them back she said, "Because he died…several years ago."

"Oh. That…sucks." Sumiko reached over and patted Kiwi's arm awkwardly.

Kiwi smiled at Sumiko and the young girl smiled back. Despite losing his arm, Gohan had always had a smile on his face. Trying to keep her voice from wavering Kiwi said, "Yeah, well, that's life…so are you going to go into hyperbolic time chamber?" The subject change was abrupt but from the scowl on Sumiko's face Kiwi didn't think she'd notice.

Leaning back and folding her arms across her chest Sumiko pouted. "No. Dad said he's going to go in with Gohan. And he said I'm not allowed to fight!"

"Well the Androids are dangerous." Kiwi said.

Sumiko shrugged. "Who cares if they're dangerous? Everyone else is going to fight, even Gohan! I can fight just as well as he can." She sighed dramatically and looked despondently into the distance.

Kiwi bit back a grin. This kid was hilarious. "You wanna spar for a bit?" She asked. "It'll give us something to do while we wait for 'hottie' to come on out of that chamber."

"Yes! I'd love to!" Sumiko grinned happily.

Shifting Baby Trunks slightly, Kiwi stood up and said, "Let me just go and take Trunks here back to Mom." She walked over to where her mother stood talking to a familiar looking man. Bulma smiled at her and took Baby Trunks into her arms.

Adjusting the hat on his head Bulma asked teasingly, "Did you get enough of this little guy pulling on your hair?"

Kiwi shook her head and grinned, "Nothing that dramatic. I wanted to spar with Sumiko for a little bit."

At the mention of Sumiko, the man Bulma had been talking too beamed happily. "That should cheer her up!" he rubbed the back of his head. "I think she's mad at me."

Kiwi stared at the man blankly for several moments before it hit her like a ton of bricks. Standing before her was the famous Goku. How she didn't realize it before was a mystery. He was the spitting image of the Gohan from her time. The same dark eyes, that easy smile, the wide shoulders….panic rose up within Kiwi and she found herself backing away Goku and Bulma. The smile on her mother's face faded.

"Kiwi," Bulma said slowly. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Heart racing, Kiwi tried to speak but the words stuck in her throat. Her eyes stuck on Goku, all she could think of was the last time she had seen Gohan.

**Flashback**

It was a beautiful and sunny day. Trunks, Gohan and Kiwi were on a rare outing in an abandoned city, sparring with each other and just enjoying the fresh outdoor air. It had been months since their last sighting of the androids and Kiwi was secretly hoping they had rusted in some dark hidden cave. She watched as her brother and Gohan fought, giggling whenever Trunks missed an attack. He scowled in her direction but a large explosion to their left stopped whatever words were going to come out of his mouth.

Gohan pressed his lips together before saying tensely, "The androids have returned. You two need to go straight back to Capsule Corps; I'm going to go deal with these bastards."

Trunks immediately powered up and said firmly, "I'm going to go with you. This is what I've been training for."

Gohan pointed in the opposite direction and asked, "What's that?" Trunks turned his head and fell to the ground unconscious as Gohan hit him hard against the back of the neck.

Kiwi cried out and rushed over to her brother. "Gohan, why would you do that? Trunks could help you!"

"No," Gohan said sharply. "Trunks isn't ready to face the androids yet. He's only going to get himself killed. If we both die then who will be left to protect everyone?"

Kiwi looked shocked at Gohan's statement. Against her will, tears dripped down her face. "You're coming back aren't you Gohan? You're going to meet us at Capsule Corps?"

Gohan looked away and Kiwi let out a sob. He reached out with his arm and without hesitating she fell against him crying. Gohan held her tightly to him for several moments before leaning over and kissing Kiwi gently on the forehead.

"Stay safe."

That was the last time she ever saw him alive.

**End of flashback**

"Bulma, what did I do! She's crying!" Goku's horrified voice snapped Kiwi back to the present. She raised a hand to her face and was surprised to find her face damp.

Unable to deal with the feelings that were rising up within her, Kiwi turned and pushed her way past Piccolo and the others; she ran to the edge of the lookout and with no hesitation jumped.

Kiwi didn't bother to power up as she fell silently to the ground. Gohan. It was as plain as day to her that she needed to let go of him. He was no longer alive. This past Gohan was most definitely not him. To Kiwi, they were separate people who shared the same life up until a certain point. And now look, she had completely embarrassed herself in front of Goku, the strongest human being on this planet. And for what; just because he looked like her dead crush? Gohan was ruining her life.

The ground neared her and Kiwi finally powered up, flying as fast as she could in an aimless direction. With no idea where she was headed, she flew directly into a town. A horn blared at her, and Kiwi realized with a start that she had flown straight into a street. Blushing she flew upwards and out of the way.

"Kiwi, wait up!" Kiwi turned and found herself nose to nose with a panting Sumiko. "Wow, you're really fast for someone who's not part Saiyan." The girl said.

Kiwi landed on top of building. "Why did you follow me Sumiko?"

"Well…we're all worried about you. Especially Bulma." The young girl replied as she landed beside her.

"I'll be fine…" Kiwi replied faintly. "I just need to be alone for awhile, to process some things."

Sumiko sighed. "Well I guess I can head back to the lookout and let everyone know you're ok." She paused before asking hopefully, "Can we still spar when you come back?"

Once Kiwi agreed, the teenager left her alone. She turned to fly off but instead she crashed into something. As she stumbled backwards, someone's hand clamped around her arm tightly and held her in place.

Looking up into the person's face Kiwi gasped as she realized it was Cell. "Well, well, well," he said sourly, "If it isn't the girl who should be dead."

Tugging her arm free she said warily, "Well not everyone's dreams come true." Backing up she continued, "I hope you're not here to absorb anyone. My friends are nearby, you won't get very far."

Cell sneered, "I am done absorbing these pathetic wastrels. Now, tell me where the Androids are and I will make your death as painless as possible."

Kiwi scowled. "I wouldn't tell you where they were even if I knew it."

"No matter, I will find the androids and when I do I shall become the most powerful being in the universe. You will rue the day you didn't aid me."

Kiwi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Is that so? Well I hate to break it to you but Goku and his friends are going to kill you and the androids! We won't let you destroy this time just like you guys did to mine!"

"Silence, you pitiful worm." Cell glared. "I wouldn't expect a fool such as you to understand. Now prepare to die!" He swung his tail at Kiwi and she dodged it easily.

"The only fool I see around here is you Cell!" Kiwi kicked her leg out and nailed Cell in the face. He went flying back, and nearly crashed into an oncoming helicopter. He dodged the vehicle and threw a large amount of chi at her. Kiwi raised up her arms but it was no use. The blast hit her and she went flying through the sky like a bullet. Glass shattered as she went through the window of an office building and landed with a skid on top of a business man's desk.

The man, who had been reading a rather dirty magazine, found himself staring down in shock at a woman sprawled across the top of his desk. The man threw himself on his knees and whispered reverently, "Thank you Kami!"

Completely disgusted Kiwi sat up and punched him back into his wall. Floating up she snapped, "Not even in your wildest dreams loser." She jumped of the desk and flew coolly out of the gaping hole in his window.

Keeping her guard up Kiwi flew around and searched for the offending green creature. He was nowhere to be found. Shoulders slumping in defeat Kiwi decided to head back to the look out.

* * *

**And that's all for this chapter! I could be persuaded to update sooner if you guys left more reviews! ;)**


	5. Kidnapped

Several hours later, Kiwi arrived back at the tower. Still feeling despondent after the Cell incident, she had flown back to Capsule Corps to eat and had fallen asleep on the couch. This time, without any interruptions, Kiwi had been able to rest well. Once she had woken up she had gone straight back to the look out. She was greeted by Sumiko who threw her arms around her. Hugging her tightly she said excitedly, "Kiwi I thought you were never going to come back!" Her eyes gleamed. "Will you spar with me now?"

"She's refusing to go to sleep until you go through with your promise," a sleepy Bulma said. Kiwi looked at her mom who had appeared from inside the building nearby and blinked in surprise as she realized that there was no one outside except for the three of them.

"Is it really that late?"Kiwi asked.

Sumiko nodded and said, "It's nearly midnight."

Bulma folded her arms across her chest and yawned. "Where were you?" She asked. "I was worried sick."

"I…" Kiwi's voice trailed off and she looked down at Sumiko.

Sensing that there wasn't going to be a sparring session anytime soon, Sumiko pouted and went back into the building mumbling something about life not being fair. Once she was gone, Bulma slipped an arm around Kiwi's shoulders and they went into the room Mr. Popo had given to Bulma to use. It was spacious and Baby Trunks lay in a crib on the opposite side of the room .

They sat on the bed and in hesitant tones, Kiwi revealed the truth about her feelings for the Future Gohan and how she felt about it.

"I've…I've been dreaming about him a lot these past few days I've been here." Kiwi admitted. "Seeing Goku like that was just too much."

Bulma looked shocked. "I can't believe everyone just died! I've known them for a long time Kiwi; it's a little hard to take this all in. Future me must have been desperate if she sent both of you back to the past."

Kiwi nodded and said apologetically, "I'm sorry Mom. I probably shouldn't have said anything but it feels really good to let it all out."

"I'm sure it does sweetie." Bulma patted her hand. "But thanks to you and Trunks this future won't happen. You guys have saved our lives."

The two women talked for awhile longer before Bulma stretched out and went to sleep. Easing off the bed, Kiwi left the room and wandered around the lookout. Once, when she had been around ten or eleven, she and Trunks and snuck out of C.C. and they had searched for the fabled lookout. It had taken them hours to locate the place but eventually they had succeeded. It had looked nothing like this. Kiwi walked to the edge of the lookout floor and looked at the sky stretching before her. The night wind blew gently and she shivered and crossed her arms tightly.

"Hey, you're up pretty late." Goku's voice startled Kiwi and she nearly fell over the edge in surprise. His hand shot out and grabbed her by the arm, steadying her and Kiwi felt her face turn bright red. For all intents and purposes, Goku was a legend in her mind and Kiwi wasn't sure if she could survive embarrassing herself again in front of him.

She took a step back and pulled her arm away. "Thanks."

Goku looked at her nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "You aren't going to start crying again are you?"

A giggle escaped Kiwi's mouth and she shook her head. "I'm really sorry about that, you must think I'm a complete basket case!"

"Well everyone's a little different." Goku said with a smile. They stood in silence staring at the sky before Kiwi finally made an excuse to leave. As she walked away, Goku touched her arm to stop her.

Kiwi looked at him curiously and he looked embarrassed. Rubbing his head again he said, "Well Trunks said you were his sister but…you don't look anything like him, or Vegeta, or Bulma." He peered at her a bit closer. "You kinda look like Yamacha though…"

"That man is _not_ my father!" Kiwi exclaimed. Dear Kami, what was everyone's obsession with her mother's ex boyfriend. With a sigh she said, "The truth is that I'm adopted. My real parents are…I mean…they were from Ginger Town. "

Goku's forehead puckered in a frown. "Isn't that where that Cell guy was?"

"…Yes. Goodnight Goku." Kiwi turned and fled back to Bulma's room.

* * *

Early the next morning, everyone once again was seated outside the hyperbolic time chamber. There were only a few hours left before the door opened and emotions were running high. After eating breakfast, Sumiko had cornered Kiwi and, knowing she couldn't put it off any longer, Kiwi had handed Bulma her cardigan and began to spar with the younger girl. It was intense. Although Kiwi was only human, she had spent a lot of time training with both Gohan and Trunks. She thanked Kami for that as she fought Sumiko.

The younger girl was ruthless. Although she got in some good hits Kiwi realized there was no way she was going to win this thing. After an hour Kiwi finally conceded defeat. Sumiko had flounced off happily and Kiwi couldn't help but think that Sumiko seemed more saiyan than Gohan or Goku. Shaking her head she drank some water Bulma had brought to her. Soon after she found herself deep in conversation with Krillin and he was in the middle of showing her the basics of the destructo disk when the chamber door slowly began opening. Everyone stopped what he or she were doing and turned to stare at the emerging duo. Kiwi's mouth dropped when she caught sight of her brother.

Trunks had never looked more like a badass. An extremely serious expression covered his face which seemed much leaner than before. His normally short hair had grown out and now brushed against his shoulders. He wore the same clothes he gone into the chamber with but now they were ripped and torn in more than one place. Even Kiwi could understand why Sumiko was blushing bright red. He looked good. She turned to look at the man who could have been her father and a smile tugged at her lips. Vegeta looked good too. He seemed more focused but when his eyes caught sight of Goku a large vein began to throb in his forehead.

Vegeta clenched his hands into fists and yelled, "Kakarrot! What the hell are you doing here?"

Goku looked confused for a moment. "I'm here so Gohan and I can go into the room next." His face brightened. "Your power has really increased Vegeta! I can't wait to fight you when I come out." Vegeta lifted his chin proudly. "There is no need for you to enter the chamber Kakarrot; my power is more than adequate to deal with these androids."

Goku laughed but Kiwi ignored the response and went over to her brother. She smiled admiringly at him. "You look great with that long hair."

Trunks smiled down at her and reached a hand up to touch his hair. He admitted, "It still feels strange but there was no time to think about my hair in there."

"I'm surprised to find you in one piece." Kiwi said dryly.

Her brother shrugged but couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. "It was hard at first but…I think he respects me now. If we weren't pressed for time I would go in there with him again."

Bulma walked over and gave Trunks a hug. Soon after that Goku and Gohan disappeared into the chamber. Everyone settled down but the peace didn't last for long. Convinced that there was no need to wait for Goku, Vegeta decided to go down and search for Cell in the Androids. With little hesitation Trunks followed; unwilling to let his father die.

Brief deliberation led to the rest of the group deciding to follow. Bulma pulled out a small remote and handed it to Krillin explaining that it could be used to deactivate the Androids. Kiwi breathed a sigh of a relief as she and Sumiko jumped into the air and began following the rest of the group. A growing sense of excitement filled her. Could it really be so easy to destroy the Androids?

About thirty minutes later Kiwi was regretting her previous moment of euphoria. Piccolo had found the Androids earlier and had led them to this island for an all out battle when Cell had arrived. Everything had gone horribly downhill when they had discovered that the green creature was searching for the Androids to absorb them and reach a higher level of power. Vegeta had drawn him into battle but Cell was too powerful. The others had joined in, all except Krillin, Sumiko, and Kiwi who were now searching or the hidden androids. A nervous Krillin clutched the remote in his hands and Kiwi prayed that they wouldn't be too late to deactivate the androids.

Sneaking around a rock Kiwi watched with growing horror as Cell battled with Trunks and the others. Someone grabbed her arm and Kiwi whipped around finding herself staring into the dark eyes of Android17. Her first instinct was to scream out for Krillin but not wanting to draw Cell's attention to them she kept silent.

"Well, if it isn't the girl that Gero wanted us to kill." 17's voice dripped with scorn.

Kiwi shivered. As calmly as possible she said, "You're in danger 17. You need to get off this island as soon as possible."

"Is that so?" he replied coolly. "Maybe I'll do that…once I've killed you." Before he could do anything Kiwi threw her arms around him and held him tightly in an attempt to immobilize him. A hundred times stronger than her, 17 could have easily broken free but the shock of having someone out their arms around him kept him still.

Kiwi whispered angrily, "Stop it! You heard Cell when he arrived. He wants to absorb you guys! We cannot let that happen."

Pale at the mention of Cell's name, 17 pried her arms open and floated backwards. For a moment Kiwi thought he would kill her but he spun around, and keeping low to the ground, flew towards a small cave on the other side of the island. Kiwi followed and kept her eyes peeled for Krillin. As soon as she saw him, she would motion for him to come and she would end this once and for all. To her dismay, no Krillin materialized and she soon found herself at the mouth of a small cave.

Inside, were Androids 18 and 16, both of whom were seated against the wall of the cave. "18…" Kiwi said the Android's name and shivered as cold blue eyes met her green ones. Steeling her spine Kiwi continued softly, "We…we need to get you off this island."

18 stood, her eyes flashing with an indescribable emotion. . "Why should we trust you? For all we know you could be leading us into a trap."

Kiwi stayed silent for a moment, cursing Krillin for disappearing with the remote. Finally she said flatly, "Trust me or not there's no way you'll survive Cell if you stay here."

Clearly not pleased with this turn of events, 18 nodded and the four of them exited the cave. They floated upwards, prepared to make their exit when things took a turn for the worse.

"Kiwi! WATCH OUT!" Trunks' voice rang out and Kiwi narrowly dodged being impaled on Cell's tail. She fell to the ground and turned just in time to see Cell grab 17. The android struggled, a look of terror on his face, but it was no use. Cell was too strong.

Looking at his sister, 17 screamed for her to run. 16 grabbed the woman by the arm and dragged her through the air. Kiwi watched in dumb fascination as Cell's tail widened at the end. He placed the end over 17's head and began to suck the Android upwards. Everyone was at a loss for words as the Android disappeared and the green creature exploded into a blinding light. The light slowly faded and Kiwi felt bile rising up within her throat. Whereas before Cell looked like an insect, he now had the appearance of a dead, bloated, frog. His skin had stayed the same putrid green but his lips had become large, puffy, and orange. His body had also grown exponentially round.

Looking down to admire his new body, he spotted Kiwi sprawled across the ground. His lips parted in a laugh and Kiwi struggled not to throw up. "Well, if it isn't the girl that should be dead! How do you like my new look?"

Kiwi's response was put on hold by Trunks yelling her name. Both she and Cell turned to find the demi saiyan speeding towards them with a furious expression on his face. Cell chuckled. , "Well, it seems as though one person here cares for you." In a movement almost too quick for her eyes to track, Kiwi found herself being snatched off the ground by Cell. She screamed as his arm clamped around her waist and he began flying in the direction that 18 had gone.

As Kiwi struggled against the firm hold of Cell's arm he merely laughed and said, "If I'm this strong now then imagine how strong I'll be when I absorb 18."

" Is that before or after Goku destroys you?" Kiwi asked with a wheeze. She let out a groan as he tightened his grip around her waist.

Cell sneered, "You said that last time and look at how things turned out. You really are nothing but a pathetic human."

Kiwi's mouth clamped shut and she silently pleaded for Trunks to rescue her.

* * *

Although it was only an hour, Kiwi felt like a lifetime had passed since Cell took her. He was faster than the Z fighters but she was hopeful that eventually they would catch up since the green creature was stopping at all the islands to check for the blonde Android. Trying to shift into a more comfortable position against Cell's rotund body Kiwi snapped, "Why don't you just give up? You're never going to find 18."

Cell replied stubbornly, "Silence you fool. I will find Android 18 and I will reach perfection."

Kiwi gagged at thought of what Cell would look like if he were to absorb 18. They landed on yet another island and Kiwi reached out with her senses. Relief filled her as Trunks' chi drew closer and closer. "If you don't give up now Cell, Trunks and the others will come and kill you. I can feel their chi heading this way. They won't allow you to take 18."

"Oh, yes they will." Cell said, his eyes glinting evilly.

Kiwi felt nervous, and since he had released her when they landed, she took a step backwards. Cautiously she asked, "Why would they do something like that?"

A grin twisted Cell's fat lips upwards. "Because, my dear, I have you in my grasp."

"You really think they would give you 18 for me?" Kiwi couldn't help but laugh. "They're not that stupid. You think Vegeta cares about me? He only cares about one thing: himself. I don't even know the others. Your plan has some serious holes in it."

"I believe you do not understand the gravity of the situation." Cell said simply. "I am Cell; the most powerful being on this planet. I _will_ have Android 18. "If they do not give her up I will kill them all…most likely starting with the man you call Trunks." At Kiwi's gasp Cell chuckled evilly, "First I'll tear that long purple hair out; perhaps I'll rip off an arm or leg."

Angry tears pricked Kiwi's eyes. If he laid one hand on Trunks, Cell was going to regret it.

Cell saw the tear and said mockingly, "Crying are we? I'll tell you what, I won't kill your little friends if…" his voice trailed off and he looked at her expectantly.

Kiwi crossed her arms and growled, "If what?"

"If you join me freely; I could use an assistant"

Immediately Kiwi's chi spiked. "How dare you even suggest such a thing! I will never join you, I'd rather die!"

"That," said Cell, taking a threatening step forward, "Can easily be arranged."

Kiwi took another step backwards and shivered with fear as Cell proceeded to describe how he would kill each and every one of the Z fighters. Kiwi could do nothing but listen to his poisonous words. The thought of losing Trunks after going through so much together made her nauseous. If she could prevent that from happening…

Cell closed in on her, his tail sliding behind Kiwi, the point touching the back of her neck. "What will it be? Death?"

"If I join you…you won't kill Trunks? He'll be fine?" Kiwi asked the questions stiffly and jerked as the point on Cell's tail stroked down her neck.

His lips pressed into a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, "He will not die."

Kiwi lowered her eyes and felt Trunks' chi once more. She would do anything to keep her brother safe. If she were stronger then she would show this creature exactly what she thought of his proposal. But she wasn't. She was only a weak human who could barely stay out of trouble. If this could buy Trunks and the others more time…She gave a slow nod. "Then I'll join you."

* * *

The next hour was a blur. Cell once more grabbed onto her and again Kiwi was sailing through the air further away from her brother and the others. She could only imagine the anger Trunks would throw her way when he realized the deal she made. She squeezed her eyes shut and wished that lightening would strike her down. Kiwi's eyes popped open when Cell suddenly dropped down onto an island in an attempt to dodge a large chi blast.

Kiwi saw that Vegeta and Trunks had finally caught up with them and she struggled against Cell's arm. "Trunks! Trunks!" To her surprise Cell released her. Without hesitating she flew forward straight into her brother's arms. Kiwi let out a sob of relief as Trunks held her tightly against him. "I thought you wouldn't catch up to me!"

Holding her tightly Trunks replied, "I will always find you. Are you alright?" Kiwi nodded against his chest before turning to look at the scene behind her. Vegeta and Cell were fighting. Vegeta was in his super saiyan form and Kiwi had to admit that his power seemed more than enough to defeat Cell. The green creature was being flung about easily like an insect. The rest of the group caught up and floated nearby, ready to join in the fight if Vegeta required assistance. Krillin landed on the ground and disappeared behind a rock but Kiwi paid him no mind.

Again and again Vegeta delivered devastating blows. Just as Kiwi thought that Cell would be destroyed, the two fighters landed on the ground and began to talk. Grabbing Trunks' arm Kiwi asked breathlessly, "What's going on? Why did the fight stop?"

Before Trunks could reply, Vegeta raised a hand and pointed it at a pile of nearby rocks. They exploded revealing a shocked looking Krillin, 18, and 16. Kiwi cried out as Cell flew forward, knocked Krillin aside, and used his tail to begin absorbing 18. A bright light filled the area and blinded the Z Fighters. The light faded and the group found themselves facing the perfect version of Cell.

The fat had been trimmed away revealing lean muscles. His face was almost human now in appearance and it was impossible not to feel the power radiating off of his body. He stood proudly, arms crossed and when his eyes met Kiwi's, a shiver of fear ran down her spine. Suddenly, an enraged Krillin flew forward and attacked Cell. The creature ignored him and the bald man let out a yell as he released one of his destructo disks. Cell barely blinked as the attack seemed to shatter against his neck. Before Krillin could react, Cell's leg whipped out and Krillin went sailing into a rock.

Trunks powered up and flew at Cell in a rage. To Kiwi's horror, Cell did not budge. Vegeta joined the fight and everyone watched as the two men fought but Cell continued to stand there silently. Vegeta raised his arms up and Kiwi's mouth dropped as he yelled, "FINAL FLASH!" She had heard of the deadly attack but never had she thought she would see it. Cell's eyes widened in surprise as the blast of energy hit him and everyone held their breaths as the green creature stood there with half his torso missing.

Immediately Vegeta smirked. The expression changed to one of stunned disbelief as Cell's body began to regenerate. Then, with a move too quick to follow, Vegeta was knocked unconscious. Trunks powered up once more, this time his muscles bulging, and once more attacked Cell. Cell chuckled evilly. "You think that no one else can do that trick?"

Cell's muscles began to bulge outwards and he easily punched the younger man down. Trunks landed on the ground with a cry of pain and immediately Kiwi flew down to him. She was dimly aware of Sumiko landing beside her and touching Trunks' shoulder. .

Trunks groaned beside her and Cell gave him a look over before turning his gaze back on Kiwi. She shrank back, regretting her promise from earlier. Trunks sat up with a wince and she held onto her brother's arm not wanting to be parted from him. Cell smirked and beckoned for her to come forward.

"Kiwi…what's going on?" Trunks looked dazed as his sister slowly stood up, her face pale.

The young woman felt helpless but forced her feet to move her forward. She would go with Cell. She would go with him and let Trunks live long enough to figure out a way to bring the bastard down. "I'm doing what I can to keep you alive."

* * *

Kiwi didn't think she'd ever get over the look on Trunks' face as she flew away with Cell. His blue eyes had been filled with anger and hurt she hadn't seen since he had discovered Gohan's cold dead body. Kiwi's thoughts were pulled away from her plight as Cell ground out, "Are you nearly done in there?"

Kiwi groaned and finished zipping up the side of the cheongsam she now wore. After taking her, Cell had flown straight to a nearby town, Silver City, claiming that he could not have an assistant dressed like a psychedelic Popsicle. After clearing out what appeared to be a costume store, Cell had shoved several clothing items into her arms and forced her into the dressing room. Kiwi gazed at her reflection and grimaced.

The cheongsam was a bright red color that made Kiwi feel like a harlot. There were high slits up the sides exposing the sides of her thighs, and if she moved, most of her underwear. , After a bit of through-the-door-arguing, Cell had procured a pair of spandex shorts for Kiwi to wear beneath the dress. Thankfully, she was still in the boots Bulma had given her and she still had her capsule case on hand. When Cell saw her, he nodded approvingly. "A much better improvement. If only we could do something about that infernal hair of yours…"

"You will not touch one hair on my head Cell!" Kiwi glared at him furiously and Cell shook his head in amusement. As if this pitiful human could do anything to him. He had only taken her to prove to these 'heroes' how futile it was to go against him.

Cell took a step forward and tilted his lips up in an amiable smile. "Now…Kiwi. For my final gift." Without waiting for a response he whipped his tail at her and stabbed the needle like end into her neck.

Kiwi's eyes widened and she gasped. Grabbing at the tail, she tried to pull it out but it was no use. Terrified she could feel something being released from his tail and into her body. Her mouth opened but nothing was said as she fell forward onto her face.

* * *

"Trunks! Come inside! Cell is on the news!" Trunks, who had been angrily going through basic training moves, stopped in mid punch and rushed inside Master Roshi's house to join the others. After Cell had taken Kiwi, Trunks had reluctantly returned to the small island with the rest of the fighters. His first instinct had been to rush after the creature and save his sister. There was no way she would have willingly gone with that animal. But Piccolo had stopped him by pointing out there was no way they could defeat Cell at the moment; they need a chance to regroup and come up with a plan. Slowly Trunks trudged inside and plopped down beside Chichi and Sumiko.

Cell was on the screen and a large smirk covered his face. There was a frightened crowd behind him and it was noticeable that the camera man was shaking as he recorded the green creature. "In ten days time I shall be hosting a World Tournament. Everyone is invited to come and test their strength against mine. If I lose…or am killed," he paused to laugh. "Then I will gracefully admit defeat." An evil smile twisted his lips upwards. "But should I win, I will exterminate every single life form on this pitiful planet!" There were gasps of shock from everyone in the room and from the crowd behind Cell. However, he wasn't finished speaking. "Also, if anyone should try and do something as foolish as attempt to destroy me before that time I will kill this girl and leave her body parts to scatter with the wind." He moved aside and everyone in the Kame House gasped; behind him stood someone who looked a lot like Kiwi.

She wore a red dress and had boots on. Her eyes were a deep blue colour and looked as cold as ice. Instead of the long hair Kiwi was so proud of; the girl's hair was short and grazed her chin. A chill went down Trunks' spine at the sight of the evil smile on her face. She spoke, clearing any doubts that Trunks had left of it being his younger sister. "You done telling these losers what to do? That fat one in the corner looks like he's ready to get beat down."

Cell laughed and, looking straight at the camera, said, "I hope you're watching this Trunks. Your precious Kiwi no longer exists."

That was the last thing Trunks saw before he destroyed the television.

* * *

**Please leave a review!**


	6. False Hope

**Next chapter :D Heads up...now that this chapter has been uploaded there is only ONE CHAPTER after this one + an epilogue left!**

* * *

Kay stood at the edge of the cliff with her eyes closed. The wind moved her short hair across her face and she growled in irritation. Something deep within her said that she preferred long hair. Presently, the young woman stood alone. It was eight days into ten day period Cell had given the world. Cell spent his days standing in the arena, eyes closed, meditating. The only time he had moved had been when some army had foolishly appeared and tried to gun him down. Kay had felt genuine fear at the sight of Cell destroying all those men. It hadn't seemed…right. Thankfully she hadn't had to kill anyone. The thought of taking someone else's life made the woman squeamish and she had been thankful that Cell.

Kay sighed and brushed the hair out of her eyes. . At first, when he had announced the tournament, Kay had eagerly followed his every instructions; But as the days moved on a part of her wasn't so sure anymore. She was unsure why she stayed with him. It seemed to her that one moment she had falling through a dark mist and the next she had been staring up into his green features. Perhaps it was a misguided sense of loyalty that kept Kay bound to Cell but something deep inside told her that if she attempted to leave him something terrible would happen.

So for now she stayed with him.

A frown touched Kay'slips as she thought of the other things that puzzled her. For instance, her past. She could remember nothing before eight days ago. Any attempt at dredging up a memory resulted in a horrific headache. Her name was another issue. She was positive that Kay was not her real name. It didn't feel right. But Cell refused to give her any information when she had asked.

Kay found herself pulled from her thoughts at the sense of someone's chi approaching. She stiffened and turned around to see a familiar looking Purple haired man landing behind her. His blue eyes seemed to drink her in and Kay felt uncomfortable. "Who are you?"

A pained expression came into his eyes and he said, "Wow, you really don't know who I am?"

"If I did would I ask who you are?" Kay replied in irritation. The man didn't reply and she took a moment to study him. He could fly but his chi was low; she would have no problem getting rid of him. Allowing her own chi to rise she continued, "Now, who are you or will I have to beat the information out of you?"

The man suddenly grinned. "Well you're personality is still the same so I guess I shouldn't be too worried." He took a step forward and shrugged his shoulders apologetically, "Sorry but this might hurt."

Before Kay could move, the man's chi rose to an overwhelming level and he was beside her. A hand like steel clamped around her body and Kay could only let out a terrified squeak as he poked a needle into her arm. Kay tried to jerk away but it was like trying to move a mountain. She growled and stamped down on the man's foot but other than a slight wince he did not budge. The needle quickly filled with blood and to Kay's relief the man released her once it was full.

"You, asshole!" Kay's hand shot out and slapped the man hard across the face. his cheek turned red but all he did was tuck the needle into his pocket.

"Don't worry Kiwi, we're doing everything we can to fix you." Then he was gone.

Kay rubbed the spot on her arm where the needle had been pushed and wondered furiously why the man had called her Kiwi.

* * *

The next two days passed and Kay was glad the day of the tournament finally arrived. Cell continued to meditate in the corner but without warning he opened his eyes and a smug expression settled on his face. A feeling of resentment rose up in Kay and after giving him a stiff nod she turned her face towards the mountains. Long minutes dragged by and she let out a breath as dust kicked up in the distance. The dust cloud seemed to grow and soon Kay could make out a car racing across the terrain towards them.

Cell chuckled, "Those fools…Their power levels are hardly more than a child."

The car pulled up beside the arena and the two of them could see it was a news van. The side door opened and out jumped a skinny black-haired man with glasses, clutching a microphone. A camera man, looking extremely nervous, followed close behind. "Good Afternoon folks, this is Jimmy Firecracker with ZTV to bring you live coverage of the Cell Games!" There was a dramatic pause before Jimmy cried out,"And there he is folks!" He pointed his finger dramatically in their direction, as he continued, "The terror of this world Cell! Beside him is the mysterious woman who first appeared to us during the tournament announcement! Who can deliver us from this terrible evil? Only Hercule can!" The newsman waved his arms around as he shouted these great words of wisdom. Cell could barely control the urge to grab the man by his skinny neck and throttle him. Humans were insolent creatures, unworthy of even existing.

Suddenly another dust cloud approached and the newsman gushed out, "He has arrived! Hercule is here!" A long black limo pulled up and a large muscular man stepped out. His chest was bared and on his head was a ridiculous looking afro. Cell could smell the fear rolling off of him. Directly behind him climbed out a slim blonde haired man who immediately winked at Kay, a fat man with a mask, and a beautiful redhead also holding a microphone.

Hercule pumped his hands up into the air and shouted, "I, the great Hercule, shall destroy Cell along with my two disciples Caroni and Pirozhki! I will deliver this world from evil!"

The woman giggled and struck a sexy pose. Holding the microphone up she tittered, "That's right! Hercule is the best fighter in the world! And with Pirozhki and Caroni by his side they will be unstop…hey, who are they?" She pointed up at the sky.

Everyone turned to look and saw that the girl was talking about the Z Fighters. With grim expressions they landed on the other side of the arena. Kay felt a twinge of anger as she caught sight of a purple haired man. Their eyes met and shame filled her. Lifting her chin slightly, Kay turned her eyes away from him only to catch sight of a young kid with the group. He had blonde hair and was wearing a similar outfit to the green man in their group but something about the way he looked made Kay want to cry. .

Relieved that _real _fighters had appeared, Cell turned to face the group. "Who shall fight me first? Goku?"

Goku grinned widely but was interrupted by Hercule. "I shall destroy you!" The idiotic muscle man leapt on to the arena. "But first I'll give my students a chance to test their might against yours! Pirozhki, you're up!"

The fat man growled and jumped onto the area, his weight causing it to shake. Cell, feeling mildly annoyed, said, "Very well, then it will be my student against yours."

He stepped back and Kay stepped forward. Pirozhki's eyes widened comically. "I-I can't fight a girl!"

"Don't worry," Kay said flatly. "You won't have to." In the blink of an eye she was beside him slamming her knee into his gut. Pirozhki doubled over in pain and Kay put her hands together to hit him over the head. As he groaned in pain she kicked him out the ring. Dusting her hands off Kay asked, "Who's next?"

Immediately the blonde man, Caroni, stepped onto the arena, throwing rose petals at her. "I am, gorgeous! I will defeat you to avenge Pirozhki and then take you on a date!" Holding a rose up to his nose Caroni continued, "Behold…the flying rose attack!" He stuck the rose in his mouth and leapt high up into the air. He came spinning back down towards Kay. With a slight smile she increased her chi and the force of it sent Caroni sailing through the air and out of bounds.

Jimmy Firecracker gasped dramatically, "Did you see that folks? Cell's mysterious companion just took out both Pirozhki AND Caroni! They were Hercule's top disciples!"

"Don't worry Jimmy." Miss Piiza, the lady who had come with Hercule, said this confidently. "Mr. Satan is the best fighter in the world and he'll be able to take down this lady and Cell! Isn't that right Mr. Satan?"

Hercule blinked nervously and could feel sweat dripping down his face. But with the cameras pointed towards him he had no choice but to plant his hands on his hips and laugh boisterously, "T-That's right Miss Piiza! I'll, uh, show these two bozos who's boss!" He forced himself onto the arena and pointed a shaking finger at Cell. "Are you scared Cell? I'll even give you the first move! C'mon!"

"You really are a fool," Kay sneered. "Did you really think that Cell would give you the time of day?"

Miss Piiza, convinced that there was no one better on this planet than Hercule, bristled with anger. Glaring at Kay she snapped, "That's no way to talk to the number one fighter here missy! Just who do you think you are?"

Kay replied in a low voice, "I am Kay." Turning to face Hercule she continued, "Cell has instructed me to eliminate anyone unworthy of his time. Shall we?"

Trunks had never felt tenser in his life. His sister needed him and there was nothing he could do to help her. Not at the moment anyways… He turned his attention back to the "fight".

Kiwi slipped into a fighting stance and glared hard at the older man. "What's the matter Hercule? Are you afraid to hit a girl?"

Hercule bristled at this comment. "I'm gonna teach you a lesson lady! But don't worry I'll go easy on you. Ladies first."

"My pleasure!" Kay said with a grin. In a blink of an eye Hercule found himself flying through the air and into a nearby mountain.

Kay turned towards the stunned TV reporters and asked, "Anyone else?"

A familiar male voice said firmly, "I'm next."

* * *

Trunks stepped forward, a determined expression on his face. Kay's mouth felt dry and she took a step backwards. "This isn't who you are Kiwi. Cell is tricking you."

The words made Kay feel as though something inside her shifted. It was as if something were attempting to break free. Ignoring the feeling Kay snapped, "Do you really think you can beat me?"

Trunks continued to move forward and said, "You're the one who should be afraid."

A vague memory rose up in Kay's mind; a much younger version of this man and a little girl who looked like her playing…in a broken down city. Her head began to pound and she growled. "Alright, that's it! I've had enough of your talk!" Without waiting, she flew forward and punched the man in the face.

Or at least she tried. The man dodged the attack easily and his hand grabbed her by the shoulder. With eyes wide, Kay felt her body go sailing backwards as he slammed her against the ground. She cried out more in shock than in pain. Grimly he pinned her to the floor. "I hope you'll forgive me for this later on."

Before she could react he pulled out a large syringe filled with yellow liquid and stabbed it into her neck. As the liquid went into her body Kay vaguely heard Cell screaming and through the haze shadowing her eyes she saw the man above her had a worried expression. Growling, she shoved him off of her and jumped to her feet.

Breathing heavily the girl screamed, "What is wrong with you?" she flew at him but her vision disappeared. She crashed into one of the pillars at the edge of the arena and sank to the floor. She sank into unconsciousness

* * *

_Kay glanced around warily and realized she was back in that dark and misty place. _

_"Have fun with my body?" Kay whirled and instantly fell into a fighting stance. She glared at the girl standing behind her. She looked just like Kay except that her eyes were green and her hair tumbled over her shoulders. _

_"Last I checked this is _my _body. Who the hell are you?" Even as the words slipped from Kay's mouth she suddenly knew. This girl…was her?" _

_Kiwi pressed her lips together and said flatly, "This isn't your body Kay. I don't know what you are but you need to give it up. I want my body back before you do anything else. It's bad enough you ruined my hair." _

_"Where are we?" Kay asked abruptly as she fingered the ends of her short hair._

_Kiwi shrugged. "What do I look like? Some kind of tour guide? I've been trapped here for nine days, watching you make stupid decisions." She grimaced in pain. _

_Kay felt pain rippled through her body and felt frightened. "What's happening to us?"_

_Falling to her knees Kiwi groaned, "Whatever Trunks had in that syringe…It's doing something to us." _

_The pain hit Kay harder and she found herself lying on the ground beside Kiwi. Their hands touched and a bright light enveloped their bodies._

* * *

When Kay's eyes opened, she saw that she was back in the arena and nearly everyone was staring. Her hand felt something warm clasping it and she let out a startled gasp as she realized it was Kiwi.

Kiwi's eyes flew open and she found herself staring at the shocked girl who had taken over her body. Sitting up she realized she was no longer in that dark place but outside in the area. How was this possible? Her hands began roaming over figure. Ok so she wasn't a ghost. She had a body. She looked at the girl. They both had a body. Trunks, who was kneeling near them with the empty syringe in his hand was staring at them in shock.

"I…I don't understand what happened." Kay finally said.

Scrambling to her feet Kiwi helped the other girl stand and said, "I think whatever Trunks gave us was supposed to get rid of you…clearly it didn't work."

Any further conversation was put on hold as Cell snarled, "What trickery is this? I will destroy you both!" He threw twin chi blasts at the two women and they narrowly dodged the attacks.

Kay rolled to her left and brushing her hair out of her face she saw that Kiwi was dodging more of Cells attack. Anger gripped her. Cell had done something…to Kiwi. He had created Kay and then tried to kill her. Powering up she flew forward and attacked Cell from behind. The green creature turned and slapped her hard with the back of his hand.

With a cry of pain, Kay went flying and hit the ground hard. A moment later, Kiwi was kneeling above her. Kay coughed up blood and slowly sat up. Kiwi smiled in relief but Kay couldn't smile back. Instead she watched in horror as Cell flew forward towards them, his tail point aimed at Kiwi's back. Without hesitating, Kay grabbed Kiwi by the shoulders and threw her to the side.

Pain exploded in Kay's chest as Cell's tail pierced right through it. Falling backwards she could hear Kiwi screaming. Kay blinked up at the sky and slowly reached a hand up to her chest. The pain had faded and she could feel nothing but warm blood pouring over her hand. A tear rolled down her cheek and her eyes closed.

* * *

Kiwi couldn't stop screaming as she watched blood spread out across the arena's white floor. She reached out with her hand as Kay's chi disappeared and the blood touched her fingers. Wailing, Kiwi barely noticed as Trunks grabbed onto her and dragging her off the arena. Vaguely Kiwi was aware of Piccolo retrieving Kay's body and laying it down beside the group, covered in his cape. Goku stepped forward, in Super Saiyan form, his eyes blue eyes cold.

Cell grinned wickedly and the two of them began their battle.

Kiwi clung to Trunks and watched as Goku, savior of the world, battled for the life on everyone on earth. The two men traded blow after blow but it seemed like neither were getting the upper hand. Then, Cell powered up and formed a powerful Kamehameha. He threw the blast but it Goku seemed to take a hold of it and he disappeared. Then he was back and the fight resumed.

Goku rose up into the sky and shouted that he would risk the earth's safety if it meant killing cell. In his hands a powerful Kamehameha was created and Kiwi pressed her face into Trunks' shoulder. Suddenly Goku was in front of Cell and the attack enveloped the green creature. The Z Fighters cheered as the light faded revealing that only Cell's lower body had survived the attack.

The cheering stopped when what remained of Cell's body quivered and he regenerated. Goku let out a sigh and said cheerfully, "Well that was a great fight! But I'm going to go ahead and forfeit!" Calmly he hopped off the arena and went back over by the Z Fighters.

Placing a hand on Gohan's shoulder Goku said, "It's your turn son."

Everyone sputtered in disbelief as Gohan nervously removed his cape, Kiwi wondered if once again she would find herself facing Gohan's dead body. The fight resumed once more and everyone was stunned by the sheer amount of power coming from Gohan's body. Trunks shook his head, "I…I can't believe it. How is it that Gohan is so powerful here as a child but in our time he was only a fraction as strong?"

Kiwi licked her dry lips and replied hoarsely, "I don't know…I don't think we'll ever know."

They resumed the fight and it was revealed that Gohan's true power was revealed whenever he went into a rage. Desperate to fight against the power that Gohan seemed to be hiding, Cell appeared beside Goku, stole the bag of Senzu Beans, and proceeded to give birth to seven blue skinned versions of himself. They were tiny but their power levels were nearly the same as Cell's.

Cell pointed in the Z Fighter's direction and the Cell Jrs. flew at them. Trunks shoved Kiwi behind a boulder and yelled, "Stay there! No matter what!"

Kiwi watched fearfully as the Cell Jrs began to fight the Z Fighters. Yamcha was the first one down, his arm broken easily. Two of the Jrs Focused on Tien and despite his valiant effort he soon was knocked unconscious. Goku tried his best, but still weak from his battle, he was soon defeated. Even Krillin tried but it was no use. The Cell Jrs were too strong.

The one fighting Trunks knocked her brother down and Kiwi cried out as he powered up an attack. Without thinking, she leapt out from behind the rock and tackled the Cell Jr. to the ground. For a moment she had the upper hand but then she found herself flat on the ground with the Cell Jr on her back. The blue creature giggled sardonically and reached back to grab her leg. Kiwi screamed in pain as he snapped the bones there.

Sobbing in pain Kiwi lay curled on the ground barely registering when the Cell Jr was taken off her back. Suddenly Trunks was slipping his arms around her and pushing a Senzu Bean into her mouth. As the pain faded Kiwi continued to cry, now out of fear. Everything was wrong. This was not what had happened before. There was no way they could survive against someone as evil as Cell.

Bleakly she watched as Cell was nearly defeated by Gohan but out of arrogance the teen did not kill him. Once more Cell regenerated again. Angered, Gohan was suddenly on top of the creature beating him senseless. Cell began to vomit and everyone was surprised when Android 18 slipped out of Cell's body. Cell turned once more into his frog form and Kiwi watched as he began to expand his body in a last attempt to destroy the earth. Then Goku was beside him and they were gone.

There was a long moment of silence as Gohan collapsed on the ground realizing what his father had done. Kiwi sagged against Trunks. "Is it over?" she whispered.

Trunks pulled her tightly against him and nodded. "I think so."

Kiwi held onto her brother for a long time relieved that their nightmare was finally at an end. As she pulled back she heard a shout and looked up to see Cell pointing a hand at Trunks. Without hesitating, Kiwi punched her brother hard in the stomach and as he doubled over in surprise, the chi blast that would have hit him through the heart, passed harmlessly over him and hit Kiwi directly in the throat.

Trunks felt warm liquid pour onto his back and looked up to see Kiwi's body falling backwards. He screamed her name but it was too late. Her green eyes were fixed on the sky and he knew she was dead.

* * *

**Leave a review :D**


	7. Serious Decisions

**And here it is...The last chapter of Days of Our Lives! **

* * *

Okay, where the hell was she? One minute Kiwi had been sacrificing her life for her brother and the next… she looked around and frowned at the seemingly endless field of flowers she stood in.

"I was wondering if you would appear here."

Kiwi turned around and found Kay floating several feet away. Her arms were crossed and above her head floated a yellow ring. Her legs were gone and instead her body seemed to end in a wisp of smoke.

Kay smiled slightly at the way Kiwi's eyes widened. "Don't look so surprised, you look exactly the same."

Immediately Kiwi reached up and felt for the halo. To her surprise the ring wasn't solid; it felt as if her hand were passing through a warm spot of sunlight. Looking down she saw that her legs were also gone. It was strange but she could move around easily. Confused she asked, "I thought when you died you were supposed to go see King Yemma to be judged?"

"I have no idea," Kay admitted. "I know only what you know." The two women floated there for several minutes.

Finally, Kiwi said, "Well if we're dead and in the other world then this means that I can go find Gohan!"

Kay's eyebrow went up. Although she hadn't know anything about her past on earth, once she had met Kiwi facts of her life from before had coming pouring into her head. It wasn't until she had died, however, that she had had anytime to even think about anything. "Gohan? Will he even be here? You died in the past not in the future."

"I don't know…but I have to try and find him." Kiwi said firmly. "Are you going to come with me?"

"It's not like I have much else to do." The other woman replied. They began to float in a random direction and soon came across a path. As they traveled along it, they saw many small white clouds moving around in the area.

"I wonder if those are spirits." Kay said wistfully. "If they are, how come they look like that and we look like this?"

Kiwi shrugged. "I have no idea, mom never really talked about that kind of stuff. Who wants to talk about the afterlife when you're living with the constant threat of death?" She came to a sudden stop and let out a huff of frustration. "We're never going to find him at this rate!" Then her expression brightened. "Oh, I know! Let's search for his chi! If he's anywhere nearby then we should be able to sense him right?"

Without waiting for an answer Kiwi closed her eyes and concentrated. At first she felt nothing. Gritting her teeth she concentrated harder but still there was nothing. Just as she was going to throw in the towel, a familiar chi brushed against hers. Kiwi's eyes popped open and she grabbed onto Kay's shoulders and said excitedly, "I felt him Kay! He's over in that direction!" She pointed somewhere north of them.

The two girls floated rapidly in that direction and Kiwi's stomach felt all knotted up the stronger Gohan's chi became. Suddenly, there he was, several hundred feet ahead of her. Unlike her and Kay, Gohan had legs and he stood in a group of people.

"Gohan!" Kiwi cried out. Heart racing, she flew towards him but instead of reaching her destination she slammed into an invisible barrier. She fell backwards and Kay stopped short not wishing to make the same mistake.

Kiwi scrambled back up and reached her hand out and felt the invisible wall in front of her. Her hand tingled slightly and she groaned in frustration at being so close to her goal. Clearing her throat, Kiwi yelled again. "Gohan look over here!"

There was no response.

Again and again Kiwi cried out his name, banging her hands on the invisible wall but it was no use. The others could not see her or hear her. Eventually Kay placed her hand on Kiwi's shoulder. "I think you should stop now…it's no use."

Kiwi looked up at Kay with tears in her eyes. "What's the point of being here if I can't even be with Gohan? _My_ Gohan?"

"I don't know." Kay said. She patted Kiwi's shoulder awkwardly, "But look on the bright side. You have forever to try and figure out a way to get to him."

Kiwi brushed the tears off of her cheek. "I guess you're right." She straightened and turned to look at her fallen warrior. He was smiling at something. Touching her hand to the barrier Kiwi said sadly, "I never thought that we'd be separated even in death." The words had barely left her mouth when a load roar filled her ears. Both she and Kay turned to find a large hole in the ground opening up behind them. Wind seemed to grab at Kiwi's clothing and she felt herself being dragged backwards towards the hole. She turned to face the barrier once again and found Gohan and the others staring at her and Kay in shock.

Desperately she reached out a hand towards him and cried out, "Gohan! I'll be back, I promise you! I'll find a way back to you!"

Then, Kiwi and Kay disappeared into the darkness and the hole closed up.

* * *

When Kiwi opened her eyes she realized two things. One, she was no longer in the other world and two she was lying on her back with Trunks staring down at her with what appeared to be tears in his eyes. The expression on his face transformed when he saw her eyes open. Before she could speak, Trunks had pulled her up and was hugging her fiercely. "Don't you _ever _do that again Kiwi. I don't care how much danger I'm in!"

Kiwi forced back her own tears and hugged her brother back. "Oh shut up!" she said with a sniff. "I'm not gonna sit around and just let you die!"

Trunks pulled back and grinned weakly, "Well funny thing about that…I got killed right after you did."

Kiwi's mouth dropped in surprise but before she could say anything, Sumiko was tackling her. "You're alive again!" the younger girl cried out.

"It appears that I am." Kiwi said with a smile. She hugged Sumiko and allowed the young girl to help her to her feet. "Where have you been? I was surprised that you didn't go to the tournament."

Sumiko pouted and brushed the hair back from her face. "Mom told dad that if took me she wasn't going to cook for him for a month!" the young girl's lip trembled. "N-Not that it matters since he decided to stay dead."

"What! The dragonballs didn't work?" Kiwi exclaimed in shock. She looked at Trunks who shook his head grimly.

Looking down, Sumiko said sadly, "Dad said that it would be safer for all of us if he just stayed dead."

Kiwi reached out and hugged the younger girl. "I'm so sorry to Sumiko."

"I…its ok." Sumiko sniffled. "I know he's gonna be watching over us. And I'm going to do my best to train hard and make him proud."

Trunks reached out and placed a comforting hand on Sumiko's shoulder. "I don't doubt that you'll make him proud."

Instantly, Sumiko's face turned a bright red colour and she made a lame excuse and disappeared.

Looking Alarmed Trunks asked, "Did I say the wrong thing?"

Kiwi giggled. "I think she just has a crush on you." The smile on her face faded slightly. "Is…did Kay come back? Or was it just me? "

Trunks nodded and leading her outside, pointed to where Kay stood chatting with Tien. The other woman had a slight blush on her face and Kiwi felt surprised. Sure, Tien was good looking if you were into the whole three eyed thing but really? Kay noticed her and excused herself.

"I can't believe we're alive again." Kay said as she came over.

Kiwi nodded. "I'm happy that we are…What will you do now? Will you come back with me and Trunks to the future?"

Cheeks turning pink, Kay glanced over her shoulder at Tien. "Actually…I think I might just stay here. Honestly there's no reason for me to go to the future."

Kiwi hugged her doppelganger with a grin, "Oh, I'm sure I know the real reason why you're staying."

Kay walked off blushing furiously and Kiwi turned back to her brother. "When are we going home?"

Trunks slid his arm around his sister's shoulder. "Tomorrow."

"I'm going to miss being here." Kiwi said, leaning her head on Trunks' shoulder.

Trunks nodded and the two siblings stood there quietly watching the Z Fighters laugh and hug one another.

* * *

Later that night, it rained hard. Kiwi lay curled up in a bed at Capsule Corps flinching every time it thundered. Smoothing a hand over her pillow she sighed. Could she really be content going to back to the future? She had come here to help stop the world from becoming a living hell and she had accomplished that. So why did she feel so depressed? The answer wasn't too difficult to find. She groaned and flung an arm across her face. Seeing Gohan in the other world changed everything. He might not have been alive but he had been there and he had seen her.

Rolling over onto her stomach Kiwi gripped her pillow tightly, plans and ideas swirling around in her mind. When she finally drifted off to sleep, her final thought was _Trunks is not going to be happy with me…_

The next morning Kiwi sat on her bed calmly brushing her hair. Thankfully, whatever had been in that serum Trunks had injected in her…Kay…it had brought her back with her long hair. Humming under her breath she set the brush down and walked outside where Trunks stood beside the Time Machine. She could sense the other Z Fighters' chi as they drew closer to Capsule Corps to say their goodbyes.

Trunks looked over at Kiwi and frowned when he saw that she was dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top. "You're really going to go back home dressed like that?"

"Funny you should say that." Kiwi said with a nervous smile on her face. "I'm…I'm not going back with you."

Trunks, who had turned back to the Time Machine, froze before looking back at his sister. "What do you mean you're not going back with me?"

Kiwi folded her arms across her chest and said weakly, "I mean exactly that. I'm not ready to return to the future…There's things I want to do first."

"Kiwi what the hell are you talking about?" Trunks asked in exasperation. "Go get changed!"

"I want to find the Namekian Dragonballs." Kiwi blurted out. At Trunks' stunned expression she took a deep breath and continued, "I…I want to wish Gohan back…and the others. But the future is so messed up; it'll be years before we have the resources to build a spaceship to go to the Namek in our time. I can easily do that here."

Trunks pressed his lips together. "I don't like this. You don't even know anything about Namekians! Or how to fly a spaceship! And how are you supposed to get back to our home in the future?"

Kiwi smiled easily, "With the Time Machine Cell used! Mom and I can fix it." She reached out and grabbed Trunks' hand. "Please Trunks, you have to let me do this. I need to at least try to bring him back."

"I can't let you do this Kiwi, I'm sorry." Trunks said firmly.

"Can't let her do what?" Bulma's voice came from behind them and the two teens turned to see her standing nearby holding Baby Trunks.

Trunks folded his arms across his chest. "Kiwi's got some insane idea to stay behind and find the Namekian dragonballs."

Bulma looked shocked. "Why on earth would you want to do that?"

Kiwi briefly explained her plan and the blue haired woman smiled. "Well you don't need to build a spaceship! I still have the one we used the first time we went to Namek; it's in a capsule in the lab." She paused to shift the baby to her other hip. "I can fix that other Time Machine in just a few weeks." Touching Trunks' arm comfortingly she continued in a reasonable tone, "The longest she'd be here is three months."

Trunks scowled at his mother and sister. "She could get hurt! Then what? She'll be stuck dying on a strange planet!"

"Really Trunks!" Bulma shook her head. "Would it be so horrible to let your sister go?"

The words were similar to what the Future Bulma had told Trunks several weeks before when he had been planning to come to the past on his own. Trunks scowled at his mother and sister ready to insist on Kiwi returning with him but he remained silent as he saw the hopeful look on Kiwi's face. Gritting his teeth together he snapped, "Fine, you go and do what you need to do. But I swear to Kami Kiwi that if you don't come back I'm going to kill you."

Kiwi threw her arms around her brother and hugged him happily. "Don't worry Trunks, I promise not to die again or anything silly like that."

"I'll hold you to that."

* * *

Bulma Briefs was watching news broadcast when it happened. A sudden scream and a large boom warned her that the androids were near. Dropping her cup of coffee Bulma rushed outside. Much to her dismay, what remained of West City was on fire. People ran screaming as the androds flew around blasting them with small bursts of chi.

Bulma stood motionless and thought, _Am I really going to die now? Is this how it all ends? I'll die without seeing Kiwi and Trunks…_** -**The older woman turned right and began to flee with the rest of the crowd. Her legs were worn out by the time she made her way to the street corner. Pausing for a breath she fell over as a chi blast flew past her and into an elderly man hobbling away.

In alarm Bulma watched the man fall dead. Someone grabbed her by the shoulder and she cried out in fear as she turned around. "Well, what do we have here? If it isn't the mother of those brats that constantly harass us. Should we kill her, 18?"

18 landed beside her deranged brother and said thoughtfully, "No. Those brats have disappeared. We'll take the woman with us. Those idiots will come flying to save her. When they do we'll kill them all."

17 nodded approvingly. "Good thinking. Well let's get out of here. Everyone's fled."

Something was wrong. Trunks felt it the moment he stepped out of the time machine. Walking slowly the young man entered his home. A few moments later he rushed back outside. His mother was gone. The panic he felt overwhelmed him for a moment before he realized that she could be visiting the underground shelter that was nearby. He flew rapidly towards where the entrance was and was soon standing in front of the unofficial leader of the shelter, Kei.

Nervously the old man told Trunks what had happened.

"THEY WHAT!" Trunks's voice bellowed down the hall as he towered over the elderly man.

Kei said sadly, "I-I'm sorry Trunks, it was yesterday around five in the evening. Bulma was seen running with the rest of the above grounders and suddenly the dark haired android grabbed her. There was nothing we could do…"

With a frustrated grunt, Trunks slammed his fist into the wall and spun on his heels and left. -

"Comfortable? Good…it's important for our guests to feel at home." Bulma glared down at Android 17 as he smiled cheekily at her. It had been nearly 24 hours since the androids had abducted her. Unsurprisingly they resided in some caves. As soon as they had arrived, 18 had grabbed Bulma from her brother and had then proceeded to toss the scientist non-to gently in an iron cage.

Shifting slightly to ease her discomfort Bulma snapped, "You're lucky I'm here in a cage and not at home! I have plenty inventions I'd like to try out on you."

17 asked cheerfully, "Are you hitting on me? I suppose you aren't too bad for an older looking woman." He dodged Bulma's shoe easily. Chuckling to himself, 17 left the room and went to find 18.

Several hours passed and Bulma had fallen into a fitful sleep when a large boom woke her up. Snapping her eyes open, the genius was surprised to see the front of the cave smoking and 17 staring stupidly at someone standing before him A familiar laugh echoed throughout the cave. "What's with the surprised look 17? Didn't you miss me?."

"Look 18, it's one of the brats trying to act like he can actually do something. Should we take off both of his arms?"

18 stepped forward out of the shadows and chuckled. "I suppose a girl can never have too many arms." The androids flew forward and attacked Trunks.

It soon became apparent to the Androids that something had changed about their enemy; He was stronger and faster now. As 17 grunted in frustration Trunnks snarled,

"You hate the face that you're powerless to stop me, that you're completely outmatched. Well imagine feeling the way you feel now all the time like the people of this planet do. Fools! How do you think my master Gohan felt when you ganged up on him in the rain and he had no way out? Well now it's your turn, I hope you enjoy it." He finished the statement by powering up a strong blast and obliterating 18.

Screaming in fury 17 turned to Trunks and began a new onslaught. Trunsk slammed her fingers into the android's eyes.

Pain blinded the android and his hands flew up to cover his injured eyes. When hands grabbed him by the collar he knew his time had come. Trunks' cold voice was the last thing he heard. "This is for the pain you and your cursed sister have caused my family." A large chi blast enveloped the android and instantly he was nothing but dust.

Within minutes, Bulma was on the ground hugging her son happily. "Oh Trunks, I thought I'd never see you again! I can't believe how strong you've become!"

Trunks laughed and hugged his mother back. "Let's go home, I'm starved." He lifted his mother up and began the flight back to Capsule Corps.

Wrapping an arm around Trunks' neck Bulma asked worriedly, "Where's your sister? Did you leave her at home.

Trunks cleared his throat feeling nervous. "Funny you should mention that…"

"You did what!" Bulma's yell could be heard halfway down the block as they landed in front of Capsule Corps. Trunks rubbed the back of his head. "I couldn't stop her mom, I'm sorry."

Bulma gave him a hurt look. "You should have knocked her out and brought her back! Do you know how many times I almost died when I went to Namek? And that was with Goku there!"

Trunks rolled his eyes and said, "Mom, She was determined to do it…besides, she won't be alone. Sumiko said she wants to go with her. And I'm sure others will join her."

"Sumiko is going to go with her?" A sad smile crossed Bulma's face. "She was always such a sweet girl."

Trunks looped his arms around his mother's shoulders and led her into the house. "Yeah, speaking of Sumiko, how come you never told us Gohan had a sister?"

Bulma sighed and said, "It's a long story, now why don't I make us some tea and you can tell me everything that happened during your trip."

* * *

**And that's it! Come back next week for the Epilogue...don't forget to leave a review! **


	8. With this Wish

**It's here guys...The last chapter of Days of our Past. Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this story! **

* * *

A storm was beginning to brew as Kiwi set down the last of the dragonballs on the ground before her. As large as basketballs, the Namekian Dragonballs had been difficult to search for. After upgrading the spaceship Bulma had built years before, Kiwi had set out with Sumiko in search of New Namek. The trip there took three months due to outdated coordinates, space storms, and unfortunate encounter with some space for the space pirates of course, Kiwi and Sumiko had made short work of them but it had cost them precious time. Upon arrival on New Namek, they had discovered that the Dragonballs had recently been used, requiring them to wait another four months for them to become viable. Kiwi and Sumiko spent the time training and learning the Namekian language from the younger generation.

And now after seven long months, it was time. Nervously wiping her hands on her thighs, Kiwi looked at Sumiko who stood beside her. Sumiko grinned. "What's wrong, after everything we've been through you're nervous about making some wishes?"

"You have no idea." Replied Kiwi truthfully. Taking a deep breath she said nervously, "Takkaraputo popurunga pupirittoparo!"

The dragonballs began to glow and from them rose the majestic form of Porunga, the Namekian Dragon. Kiwi stared at him in awe. She had missed seeing Shenron since she had been dead. The dragon stared down at the two girls and in Namekian said gravely, "I am Porunga. I shall grant you three wishes."

"Three wishes!" Kiwi cried out in surprise. She had only come prepared to ask for one. Rubbing the back of her head she said, in Namekian, "My, uh, first wish is that you would bring back to life everyone who was killed by the androids in my time."

For a moment Kiwi thought that the dragon would reject her wish but his body glowed brightly and he nodded. "It has been done."

Kiwi grinned excitedly and turned to her companion. "Do you have anything you want to wish for?"

Sumiko shook her head. "Not really, if I really want something I can just use the dragonballs on Earth. There has to be something else that you want!"

Kiwi bit her bottom lip thoughtfully. What else could she wish for? The great dragon grew impatient and said flatly, "Just wish for nothing two more times so I can leave!"

"No way! I'm not going to let these two wishes go to waste." Kiwi replied firmly. Another moment passed before she nodded. "Alright, for my second wish I would like you to bring the Goku in my timeline back to life."

Sumiko blinked in surprise. "Wouldn't he be alive already? When you brought back everyone else?"

"No." Kiwi explained, "He wasn't killed by the androids. He died from the heart disease."

The dragon glowed brightly and nodded his great head. "What is your third wish?"

Kiwi grinned at the thought of this wish as soon as she thought of Goku and Vegeta returning to life in their prime she knew what she would do. "Well for my last wish I would like for you to turn the Chichi and Bulma in my timeline back to the age they were when the Androids had killed all their friends."

"Your wishes have been granted. Goodbye." And with that the great dragon disappeared.

Sumiko hugged Kiwi excitedly. "You did it! You brought all your friends and family back!"

Kiwi hugged the girl back. "Yeah, I did. I guess it's time to head back home now."

* * *

Two months later, spent mostly traveling back to Earth from New Namek, Kiwi stood in front of the newly repaired and recharged Time Machine. Bulma held Baby Trunks by the hand as she wiped tears from her face with the other. "I'm going to miss having you around."

Kiwi hugged her mother. "I'm going to miss you too. I'd stay longer but I'm sure that Trunks is stressed out thinking something has happened to me." Bulma nodded with a slight smile on her face.

"I…I'll…" Bulma sniffed tearfully and finished sadly, "Make sure you go straight home ok?"

Laughing, Kiwi gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and turned to Sumiko who also had tears in her eyes. The younger girl was trying valiantly to hold them back but her voice warbled as she said,"I've never had a best friend before. Will I ever see you again?"

"I don't know." Kiwi admitted. "But I wish I could have spent more time getting to know you. You're always welcome to come and see me." The two girls hugged tightly and Kiwi hoped desperately that she and Sumiko, who had become her dearest friend, would meet again.

Kay was there also, her arms crossed and a ring flashing on her finger. She hugged Kiwi goodbye. "Be safe."

Kiwi returned the embrace. "I will. I'm sorry I won't be here to see you get married to Tien."

Finishing up her goodbyes Kiwi climbed into the Time Machine and turned it on. As the machine lifted off the ground she smiled.

It was good to be going home again.

* * *

**Well that's the end of that! Seems like Kiwi has finally accomplished all her goals but will things really be that simple once she returns to the past? **

**Find out in the sequel, ****_Days of our Future_****! The first chapter has already been written and will be uploaded sometime within the next two days. So keep an eye out for that!**


End file.
